Sins of the Past
by Hailey Egan Ambrose
Summary: Sequel to Cemented Legacy.Batista has taken Keleigh,Josie and Aiden to build the family he's always wanted.Can John,Randy,Ted&Jerry put aside their differences long enough to find them or will Batista get what he wants?Cowritten by RatedrKjErIcHo.
1. Chapter 1

This is the Third Installment of Hearts and Handcuffs. Co-Written with RatedrKjErIcHo.

Disclaimer:I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my OC. This story is for entertainment purposes only and it is fiction

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Jerry was pacing back and forth as he waited for the team to get there. His mind was racing with a million thoughts. He hoped that they could figure out where Batista was and get the girls and Aiden back. He looked out into the back yard at the swing set that he and Katherine had put up for Keleigh when she was eight. It was a birthday gift. Trent had been too busy with the Batista case to build it. It sat in the box for weeks before they'd taken it out and put it together. She'd been so happy. She couldn't wait to have Randy over to play.

He also remembered how a few years later she'd come to work with Trent for her school's Take Your Daughter to Work day. They were assigned to follow a parent around and then write a report on their parent's career. Trent had been completely annoyed with that fact. He hadn't wanted her to shadow him at all. Jerry remembered it like it was yesterday.

"_Daddy, we are going to have so much fun. I'm so excited that I get to see what you do." Trent rolled his eyes. _

"_Keleigh, I have to work. I don't have time for you to shadow me. Just sit here and keep yourself out of trouble. " he said shoving her down in a chair. Keleigh sat down in a chair and cried. Jerry walked over from his desk and put his arm around her letting her cry for a few minutes. _

"_Hey princess, how about you shadow your favorite uncle today? I can show you what we do here and you can have enough to do your report." Keleigh smiled at him and nodded. She stayed with him the whole day. They had lunch in the employee cafeteria and he even bought her ice cream. He'd always acted more like her father than Trent had. Even when he didn't know that he was really her father. _

The lights flashing outside brought him out of his memory. He had to find Keleigh. He couldn't take losing her.

Randy sat in the bedroom that was Keleigh's when her parents lived there and the room she decided that she wanted for the baby's nursery. He remembered all the times they had spent in the house and in this room. He walked over to the window and look at the house he used to live in. As he looked out, he remembered when Keleigh and her parents moved in and they met for the first time.

_Flashback_

_Randy was outside playing with his football when he saw the moving truck pull in and then an Explorer pulled in. His dad had told him that someone had bought the house next door finally after it was for sale for months. He watched as an older tall gentleman got out. He was very stern looking with brown hair and dressed very upscaled. Then he saw a medium height blond lady who was dressed very upscale too get out and walk over to the back driver side door and open it. That was when she stepped. She was his age about six and blond. She held a cabagge patch kid in her arms. She was dressed in overralls and a pink shirt and pink shoes. She had her blond hair pigtails with pink ribbons in her hair. He watched as the dad began to tell the movers where things went and then she ran over to where he was._

"_Hey, I'm Keleigh." She said introducing herself._

"_Randy. Where are you from?" He asked as he tossed the football up._

"_We just moved from Miami. My dad's job transferred him here."_

"_What does he do?"_

"_He works for the FBI." She replied rocking back and forth._

"_That's cool. I always wanted to an agent. Do you want to come over and watch TV?"_

"_Sure. Let me clear it with my mom." She said before she ran over to her house. She always asked her mom because her dad was never home. Once her mom said it was okay because she had met the Ortons when she and Trent had looked at the house, Keleigh ran back over to Randy's and meet his parents._

He couldn't stop the laugh from his lips as he thought about what his parents thought when Keleigh came over that first day. His mom was just gushing over the cute little girl as she said. She keep on about how Keleigh's pink outfit was just too cute. How her shoes matched her shirt and hair ribbons. His dad thought she was the sweetest little thing. They fell in love with her immediately.

John ran Aiden's blankie through his fingers and paced back and forth in the living room. He was going out of his mind. Eve and Aiden were in danger. They'd been kidnapped by Adam because it was what Batista had wanted. And it was all Randy's fault. Adam was Randy's friend. And if he didn't get Aiden and Eve both back safely, Randy was going to be a dead man. Jerry walked in with Director Austin and Michael Cole behind him. They went into the kitchen to question Ted. John looked over at him. He had some blame in this too. He'd worked for Dave. They all made him sick.

Ted sat at the kitchen table and held the ice pack on his head. He couldn't believe that he'd let this happen again. He'd promised her that he'd protect her. But he'd let her get taken again. He had to find her. He had to protect her.

"Ted, this is Director Austin and Michael Cole. They have a few questions to ask you." Ted nodded.

"Can you tell us exactly what happened?" Director Austin asked

"Josie and I went into the garage to get some more drinks for the party. Adam was standing there. He didn't say anything to me or to her. He just walked up behind me and then everything went black. When I woke up, Adam and Josie were gone." He said. He looked into the living room and saw John staring at him. With a look of pure hate in his eyes. Randy walked down the stairs and into the living room. He saw John staring into the kitchen looking at Ted as if he could kill him. It wasn't his fault.

"It isn't his fault. He had no idea what Adam was going to do." John turned to look at him.

"Did you?"

"Are you implying that I had something to do with it?" Randy said taking a step closer to him. "Why would I hurt Keleigh?"

"It wouldn't be the first time now would it?" John said putting Aiden's blanket down on the couch. "After all, it was you who turned her over to him in the first place. It was you who took her to him in that warehouse. You remember don't you? He tied her to the bed and raped her over and over again. And because of that, we didn't know who the father of my son was. You didn't care about her then so what the fuck changed?" Randy didn't say anything.

"Since we're strolling down memory lane….how about how you hurt her? Huh? You swore to her that you wouldn't hurt her. You swore to her that while you were on assignment that you wouldn't cheat on her. But you did. You slept with another woman while she was pregnant with your baby. How is that helping her? How is that protecting her? I have to live every day of my life with what Batista did to her. And know that it's partially my fault. Did you even care? Did you care that she went through all of that alone?" John walked over so that the men were standing nose to nose and put his hand on his gun.

"You may be Keleigh's husband now but if I ever hear another word about my daughter come out of your mouth again, I swear to God I will make her a widow."

"You talk a good game Cena but you'd never go through with it. You would never do anything to make her hate you."

"Try me!" he said raising his voice. "You're a weak little bitch you know that? You will always be his little errand boy. Is that what all of this was? Did you get her to fall in love with you and make sure you knocked her up so you could just hand her over to him?" Randy didn't have time to think before he punched John in the jaw making him stumble backward. John soon regained his footing and tackled Randy through the coffee table. Jerry, Director Austin, Michael Cole and Ted came running into the living room as they were throwing punches. Jerry grabbed John and Ted grabbed Randy pulling them apart.

"What the hell are you doing John?" Jerry asked him before turning to Randy. "What the hell are you both doing? Keleigh, Aiden, Josie and Eve are missing and you two are fighting like children. Grow up."

"He started it."Randy said to him.

"I don't care. I care about getting my daughter and grandson back as well as the others. Now, we are going to figure this out and find them." Jerry couldn't believe them. "I know you hate each other but we have to work together. Because I swear if I lose my daughter or grandson, nothing Batista could ever do to you will compare to what I will do. Now everyone shut up and sit down."

"So what's the game plan?" Ted asked sitting on the couch next to Randy.

"We sit and wait for further contact." Director Austin said.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Sit and wait while some psycho has people we love? That's bullshit!" Ted said jumping up.

"Son, I think you need to calm down."

"That's easy for you to say. Nobody you love is being held against their will. If you guys had done your job in the first place, then he wouldn't have had a chance to take them." He said looking at John.

"So all of this is my fault right?" John said narrowing his eyes at Ted. Jerry slammed the leg of the coffee table against the mantel of the fire place.

"I thought I told you all to shut up! We sit and wait until there is further contact from Batista and I swear the next one of you that opens your mouth, I will shoot you myself!"

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys rock!

Co-written with RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Batista had everything ready for the next phase of things. He had decorated the big tree for his family to celebrate Christmas. He was going to have a big family Christmas finally after all this time.<p>

"It's time. Bring them here and make sure they are all dressed in their best." He said to Adam and Jay.

Both nodded and headed upstairs. Adam got Keleigh and Aiden while Jay got Josie. Keleigh and Josie had no idea what Dave had in mind. Keleigh held Aiden close as they walked down the stairs. Keleigh was in shock that Adam and Jay, two guys she went to school with, worked for Batista and they kidnapped her, Aiden, Josie and Eve. She hoped that Randy, her dad, Ted and John were realized they were taken and were trying to find them. She hadn't seen Eve since they arrived, while she still had some hatred toward Eve for sleeping with her husband, she didn't' want anything to happen with her or the baby.

They walked into the living room and saw Dave standing by the Christmas tree. Keleigh was so uncomfortable with the look he was giving her. It reminded her of how he looked when he raped her in the warehouse.

"I thought it would be nice if we took a family Christmas photo." He said as he walked over to where they were. "Me, my wife, my son and my sister."

Josie looked Keleigh. She had no idea who this guy was and why he thought she was his sister. But the look Keleigh was giving her told her to not say anything to upset him.

"Sis, why don't you come stand in the front? K, you hold our boy beside me." The girls looked at each other again and did as they were told. Josie thought this guy had really lost his mind. He was creating this family that he never really had. He nodded at Adam who was standing behind the camera and he took the picture.

She missed Ted and Randy and just wanted to go home. Fear surged through her. Her thoughts raced back to the warehouse where her sister had died. Her sister and her niece. She looked up at Keleigh and could see the fear in her eyes as she looked up at the man beside her. She wasn't going to let that happen again. She was going to make sure that they all made it out of this alive. Her thoughts turned to Eve, John's wife in the basement. She must have been scared and hungry by now. She looked at Dave and mustered all the courage she had.

"Um….Dave, don't you think it would be better if we moved Eve to a nicer room? I mean to make her more comfortable." He looked at her for a moment, a deadly serious look in his eyes.

"And why would I do that?" he said moving closer to her.

"Didn't Mama teach you to be hospitable to guests? That woman is a guest in our house and she needs to be treated that way. Mama wouldn't want you to keep her in the basement now would she?"

Dave looked at her for a moment longer the expression on his face not changing. Keleigh was afraid. She was silently cursing Josie in her mind. She'd told her not to say or do anything that would make Dave upset and now she had. She was going to get them all killed. His expression suddenly changed. He looked like he was smiling. He walked over and hugged her.

"You're right sis. Adam, go downstairs and get our guest and show her to one of the guest rooms. Give her something to eat and make sure she's comfortable. Jay, make sure that my girls and my boy get back upstairs okay and make sure that the package gets delivered. It is Christmas after all." Jay and Adam both nodded and went about the tasks that he had given them. He stood there for a moment silently humming a Christmas carol and staring at the tree. This was shaping up to be a Merry Christmas indeed. And soon, he would have the best gift of all. Ted, John and Randy's dead bodies at his feet.

Josie and Keleigh stopped in the hallway in front of the doors to their rooms.

"How did you know that would work?" Keleigh asked holding Aiden close as he slept on her shoulder.

"Mamas always tell their kids to be hospitable. It's like in the mother's code or something." Josie said. Keleigh nodded. "Don't worry K. We're going to make it out of this okay. All of us." Keleigh nodded again and walked into her room. She said a silent prayer to herself that Josie was right and that the guys would find them. And soon.

Things had settled down at the house. Randy sat in front of the Christmas tree looking at all the unwrapped presents. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. The day he finally got his girl. The girl that he'd been in love with since the day they met. He looked up as he heard footsteps behind him and saw Ted walking into the room.

"You okay?" he asked. Ted shook his head.

"I was supposed to protect her Randy. I was supposed to make sure that nothing bad ever happened to her again."

"Ted, you couldn't have known that Adam was going to do that. None of us did. Jo is a smart girl. She'll be able to handle herself. I know it."

"I feel like a part of me is missing. You don't know the half of what that sick bastard is capable of. I have seen things. Things that you never got to see. I can't just sit here and wait. I have to go out and find her." He said.

"You're going to go out and get yourself killed. Just sit tight. We'll find them." John said walking into the room. "And this time, he won't go to prison. He won't live long enough to stand trial."

"I agree with you for once John." Randy replied. "It's time Batista paid for everything he has done."

"Yeah he does." John was shocked that finally they were agreement on something. "When we hear from him and know where they are and I get Eve and Aiden back and we get Josie and Keleigh back also, he's a dead man."

Randy and Ted shook their head in agreement. They all wanted the same thing. Keleigh, Josie, Aiden and Eve back and Batista dead. Batista had taken enough from them all and it was time he paid.

Jerry had heard what they were saying and he was in agreement. As he looked at the guys and then to Director Austin and Michael Cole, his mind went back to a conversation he and Trent had about family. It was the day that Jerry realized Trent hated being a father.

_Flashback_

"_So where are you taking Keleighfor her birthday?" Jerry asked Trent as they looked over some files about Dave Batista's associates. Keleigh's ten birthday was coming and she had wanted to go to Sea World._

"_No where. I have to work on this case." Trent replied. "Katherine will do something with her I'm sure."_

"_Trent, Dave Batista can wait for a few days. She will only turn ten once."_

"_No, he can't. Jerry, I never wanted a child. You know that. I told Katherine I didn't want one but she just did what she wanted and made sure she got pregnant." Trent said with some hatred in his voice. "I'm not going to stop working this because a child I didn't want is turning ten."_

"_How can you hate being a dad so much? Keleigh adores you. Even though you rarely spend time with her, she loves you."_

"_Maybe it would be different if I had a son." He replied thinking. "No, it wouldn't. I didn't want a child at all. Jerry, you're lucky that Ellen can't have children. You never have to worry about it."_

"_Trent, I would love to have Keleigh as my daughter. She is such a sweet special little girl. She looks at the world and has such hope. She wants nothing more than to grow up and get married and have children. That makes all the crap we see everyday bearable."_

"_I do love my daughter, Jerry. I'm her father and will always protect her and want what is best for her but I would have been fine without a child."_

Jerry remembered that conversation like it was yesterday. Trent saw fatherhood as a burden not a blessing. On the surface and in front of people, Trent played the loving husband and doting dad but in reality, he never spent time with Katherine which was how the affair started to begin with and he never spent time with Keleigh either.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He watched as Randy walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Yes." Randy asked the messagener.

"I have a package for Randy Orton?"

"I'm Randy Orton." He said to him.

"Sign please." Randy quickly signed and took the package. It was a box with a red envelope on the top of it.

He walked back into the living room and opened the envelope. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"What the hell is this?" Ted, John and Jerry looked up as Randy brought the box with the green foil wrapping into the house. He stood there holding the picture in his hand. He flipped it over and read the words that were scribbled in Batista's handwriting.

"As you can see, I have my family back." John grabbed the picture from him and looked at it. Keleigh was holding Aiden and they were standing in front of a Christmas tree. Josie was standing in front of them and Batista was standing with his hand on Keleigh's shoulder. The girls looked absolutely terrified.

"He really is a sick bastard." John said throwing the picture to the ground. Eve was nowhere to be seen and he was nervous for her and their baby. Randy looked over at the box and cautiously undid the green foil wrapping. Inside the big box were smaller boxes that had each of their names on them. Randy reached in the box and pulled out the box that had Ted's name on it and handed it to him.

Ted took the box and stared at it for a minute before he opened it. Inside he found the clip that Josie had been wearing in her hair during the wedding. He also found the ring he'd given her. There was a note in the box too. "My sister doesn't need these anymore." His face turned red and threw the box to the floor grabbing the ring and holding it in his fingers. He would get the ring back to her. He would make sure that he got to keep his promise to her.

Randy handed John the box with his name on it next. John looked at him and sighed opening the box. Inside was Eve's wedding band and Aiden's favorite toy. He'd bought the wedding band at their wedding in Vegas and had made a promise to himself that when they got back, he would buy her the ring she deserved. She swore to him that she would never take it off. Seeing it here in his hands, made the fear rise even more in his throat. If he was holding the ring, chances are she wasn't alive. He looked at Aiden's toy and sighed. He remembered when Kofi had bought it for him. The day they found out that the baby was going to be a boy, Kofi had gone out and bought the blue Teddy bear. Aiden couldn't sleep without it. His blue eyes clouded over with anger and despair but he did his best to keep it in check. He had to think clearly so that he could get his wife and son back.

Randy handed Jerry the box that had his name on it. He opened it and looked down at two important pieces of jewelry. One was the necklace that he'd given Katherine. He'd given it to her to show her how much he loved her. She'd always worn it. When the accident happened, no one was able to find it. The other piece of jewelry was Stephanie McMahon's wedding ring. This was proof that tied Batista to Stephanie's murder. All eyes looked to Randy. He was the only one left.

Randy pulled the box that had his name on it out of the box and held it in his hands. He was afraid to open it like the rest of them had been. His thoughts flooded back to when Josie had called him from her phone crying and begging for his help. He was right back to when Rosie and the baby had been taken from him. He opened the box and looked down at Keleigh's wedding ring. The one that he'd placed on her finger just hours before. There was also something else in the box. A picture. A picture of Keleigh, Randy, Stephanie, Adam and Jay when they were in high school. Randy looked at the others, his expression mirrored back at him. He was beyond pissed off and he was tired of playing games. Of having to fight to hold on to any little scrap of happiness he could. He would get K back and they would be a family and Batista would die in the process.

"Alright, well he made contact. So let's go kill this mother fucker!" Randy said. John looked around at the other three.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this but Orton has a good idea."

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Calm down boys." Director Austin said entering the room. He looked around at all of them, their broken faces making him that much more determined to find Batista and put a stop to his reign of terror. Randy had turned his back to the others, facing the fire place. It had once been his favorite thing about the house. He could remember hanging out with Keleigh in the room when they were younger drinking hot chocolate on cold winter days. Now it was acting more like a prop. He was hanging out to it for support until the words of the director hit his ears.

"Don't tell me to calm down." He said in a low gruff voice turning around toward the door and looking into the face of the older man. Jerry noticed a look in his eye that he hadn't seen in a long time. It was like Director Austin's words had flipped a switch inside him. "This psychopath has my wife. John's wife and son. Teddy's fiancé. Jerry's daughter. And you want us to calm down? How would you feel? Would you calm down when everything and everyone that you loved were at the mercy of a mad man?" A small chuckle escaped his lips and he ran his hands over his face. He twirled his ring around on his finger for a second, thoughts of Rosie and Joselynn flashing through his head. "Calming down is the last thing on my mind."

"You don't know all that he is capable of." Randy who had been staring at the floor looked back up at Director Austin and smirked before looking over at John and Ted who had been silent this whole time.

"No, he doesn't know what we're capable of. This is about catching a criminal to you. This is about so much more than that. You can waste time, money and energy chasing him. You can put him on trial. Hell you can even put him behind bars. But that won't stop him. And it won't give anyone in this room piece of mind. He will stop at nothing to make our lives a living hell. Until he's dead. He's cost all of us so much already. I won't let him hurt Keleigh anymore than he already has. She's had my heart since I was six years old. And I'm going to make for damn sure that she comes back to me alive. Her and my baby." He grabbed his jacket and headed outside on the patio and lit a cigarette. He closed his eyes as he let the smoke filter through his lungs and come out his nostrils in long, thin streams. He'd promised Keleigh that he would quit before the baby came. He looked at the cigarette in his hand and threw it on the ground. He'd never broken a promise to her and he wasn't going to start now.

"Randy, I know how you feel." Jerry said walking out. "I want her back. She is my daughter."

Jerry laughed a little. "I remember how I wanted her to be when Katherine wa pregnant. All these years, I've treated her lilke my daughter not knowing she was. I want her back too. I don't' want to lose more time with her."

"I've been in love with her forever it seems." Randy laughed. "We spend so much time in this house when we were kids. I have to get her back. I'm not losing another wife and child."

"We will get to them." Jerry placed a hand on Randy's shoulder. He hoped and prayed they would get them all back. But Batista was dangerous and unstable.

Dave stood in the kitchen making dinner for his family. He was so happy that they were back together. He wanted them to have a a nice dinner and then open presents. Once Josie and Aiden were sleeping, he would see his wife and they would be together like they should be. He had gotten her a wedding ring and was going to give it to her.

"Are they coming?" Dave asked Jay when he walked in.

"Yes. Adam is bringing them. What about Eve?" Jay asked.

"Make sure she is comfortable and has food. But this dinner is for my family. Once we have had dinner and opened presents, make sure Josie and Aiden are in their rooms safely. Then bring Keleigh to my room."

"It will be done. " Jay said walking away.

"Adam, why are you doing this?" Keleigh asked him as they headed downstairs.

"I have my orders, K. I'm sorry." Adam replied. He hated this. He was hurting someone he had known for years. As they headed downstairs, he thought about the camping trip he, Randy, Keleigh and Stephanie had gone on. It was one of the times that everything had been good.

_Flashback_

"_This cabin is awesome." Stephanie said as they headed into it. "Adam, where did you find this one?"_

"_Its K's. Her parents left it to her. I wanted us to have a great trip before we headed off to college." He replied to her._

"_Well, it's great." She smiled before kissing him. She hoped their relationship could survive the distance. She was off to college while he was staying in Houston and taking some time off._

"_Get a room." Randy said coming in with Keleigh._

"_We have one." Stephanie said with a laugh. "K, let's go check out the rooms."_

_While the girls headed upstairs, the guys stayed downstairs. _

"_This was a great idea." Randy said as they placed the food in the kitchen._

"_Yeah. I hope this weekend will help when the girls are away at college."_

"_Are you and Stephanie going to finally do more than kissing?"_

"_I hope so. Was Keleigh your first?" _

"_No, I wish she was but she wasn't. I made the mistake of sleeping with my mom's friend's daughter over a vacation weekend."_

"_But you were Keleigh's first."_

"_Yeah. Adam, you love Stephanie and she loves you. That's what is important." _

"_Yeah, it is. I do love her." _

"_Good. Now, I'm going to kidnap K and go hiking. Why don't you and Steph stay here?" Randy smiled before heading upstairs._

Adam had to smile at the thought. That was the first time he and Stephanie were together. He thought about that day every day. More now that she was dead. He looked over at Keleigh as they headed into the dining room. He hated what was going on but he had a job to do.

"Everyone welcome to our family Christmas dinner." Dave said as they walked in. "Josie, you sit there beside Adam. Aiden will be here by Keleigh and me." Josie looked over at Keleigh a little confused but sat down next to Adam. There was a lot more to this story than she realized and she knew that she and Keleigh were going to have to have a talk about why being around Dave scared the hell out of her aside from their obvious situation.

Jay made a plate and headed upstairs to make sure that Eve was comfortable and so she could eat. Anger was eating away at him. What the fuck gave all these other men the right to lay claim to Keleigh? He was supposed to be her first love. He was her high school boyfriend and the one that she was supposed to lose her virginity too. But no, Randy had to steal that from him too. He knocked on the door to Eve's room and barged in before she got the door open a few inches. He threw the plate of food and a bottle of water down on the table before he walked out and locked the door without saying a word to her. He paced around the upstairs a little trying to smother the anger that was so strong. Keleigh had them all fooled. They all thought she was this sweet and innocent person. But she was a whore. The biggest one he'd ever seen. Only whores got pregnant while still in high school. His mind wandered back to the day she'd come to him and told him.

_He was sitting out on the deck of his house going over some plays that the coach had wanted them to learn. He was trying really hard to get them down. He had a scholarship riding on this. He looked up as he heard footsteps coming toward him and smiled when he saw her come into view. The smile faded when he saw that her eyes were red and puffy. Like she had been crying. She'd been a mess the last few months. She'd lost her parents and had to move away from the neighborhood and all their friends. He'd still been there for her. He'd drive the sixteen miles away to Jerry's house every weekend to spend time with her even though his mother said he was crazy. He put the playbook down on the table and walked halfway down the steps wrapping her in a hug._

"_K, honey, what's the matter?"_

"_I have something to tell you and I don't know how else to tell you other than to just say it. I'm pregnant Jay."_

_He looked at her for a minute in disbelief. Pregnant. That couldn't be. They had never had sex. She had told him she wanted to wait. That would mean that…she'd….she'd cheated on him. He looked at her again, the concern turning to hurt and anger and he stepped away from her quickly. The feel of her fingers on his skin suddenly seemed to burn and he couldn't touch her or even look at her without wanting to throw up. She'd made him wait for nearly three years and she'd given it away to someone else._

"_Who's the father?" he asked in a low shaky voice. She stood there silently, tears streaming down her face but he no longer felt any sympathy for her. He only felt anger. Hatred. Betrayal. "I SAID WHO THE FUCK IS THE FATHER? IS IT RANDY?" he yelled causing her to jump a little. She looked up at him and the look on her face told him everything he needed to know. He'd guessed correctly. Randy was the one who took what should have been his."How the fuck could I have not seen this coming? You are such a whore. Get the fuck away from me. I don't ever want to see you again." He said walking into the house and slamming the door. He hadn't seen her much after that and when he did run into her, he would walk the other way._

The memory only added fuel to the fire. Randy had finally gotten his woman. But he wouldn't keep her for long. Dave was going to make sure of that. And Randy would pay for his crimes against them and Jay would enjoy seeing him die. He looked back at the door to the room and walked away. Punishing Cena was just going to be an added bonus.

Eve sat in her room and looked at the food on the plate in front of her. She didn't want to eat it but she was hungry and she knew that she would be worse off if she didn't. She had to do whatever she could to make sure that the baby was safe. She grabbed one of the rolls off the plate and began eating. This was a hopeless situation. She had no idea how John was going to find her. All she knew was that if he didn't find them soon, odds are none of them would make it out alive. She wasn't complaining at the moment. She was in a nice room and she was comfortable. Adam had told her that she needed to thank Josie for that. She didn't know the girl that well but she could tell that she seemed like a genuinely nice person. She'd read over the case file about the standoff in San Antonio and she hated what she had been through. All she could do was hope that nothing like that happened to any of them this time around. She wanted to go back to her husband and be safe.

Adam sat at the table and silently turned his cell phone on his pocket hoping that Director Austin would be smart enough to track the signal. He knew that he had to leave clues as to where they were or something drastic was going to happen. He only hoped that they could find them in time. He knew that if Dave found out, he would kill him on the spot. He looked over at Josie. Dave was obviously trying to set the two of them up. But it wouldn't work. Both of their hearts belonged to different people. Hers to Ted and his to Stephanie. He'd seen the way that Josie and Ted looked at each other when he was around them and he had to smile a little. It reminded him so much of his love affair with Stephanie. A memory that no one could ever take away from him. He sighed to himself and knew that he had to do everything he could do to make sure that as many of them came out of this safely as possible.

Director Austin sat in his office looking over the evidence in front of him. Adam had proven himself useful in gaining Dave's trust and gaining as much information as possible to implicate Batista in everything from murder to extortion. The blip on his computer got his attention and he wrote down the coordinates that came up. He grabbed his coat and headed to see Jerry. They had a possible location.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Ted sat in the kitchen twirling Josie's ring around the tip of his finger. She was so sweet and had been through so much. He'd been her first love. The man who took her virginity. She'd put her trust in him and he'd failed her. He closed his eyes and thought back to their first night together.

*****Flashback********

_Teddy laid there in bed with his arms wrapped around Josie. Her head was resting on his shoulder and he was absently running his fingers down her side. He couldn't believe that they had just done that. She'd been saving herself for marriage and he'd just taken that all away from her. She looked up at him as if she could read his thoughts. She kissed his cheek softly. He smiled and looked over at her. _

"_Don't feel bad Teddy." She looked down at his shoulder and then back up into his blue eyes. "I love you. I wanted to be with you. I know that you will never hurt me. I know that you will always do your best to protect me." He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. _

_She didn't regret her decision. In fact, she'd just told him with absolute confidence something that he hadn't even promised her yet. He ran his knuckles along her cheek and whispered softly "Always."_

_*******_End Flashback*******

But he was sitting at Randy's kitchen table holding her engagement ring in his fingers. He hadn't been able to protect her. He'd let her get kidnapped twice. But he was going to make for damn sure that she didn't get hurt this time. He put the ring in his pocket and took a long drink of his beer. He had to get her back and prove to her that everything he'd promised her wasn't a lie.

John sat at the other end of the table and smirked at Ted. He could see that he loved Josie with all his heart. And that he was more than a little disappointed in himself that he couldn't protect her. He lowered his head and thought about Eve. He had to find her. He had to get her and his kids back. He thought back to the day that he'd he and Eve had gotten married.

********Flashback**********

_He looked over at her as they sat in the car driving toward the hotel. She looked down at her hand with the simple gold band on it. She looked up and smiled at him as if it was the biggest diamond in the world. Her hand then rested on her stomach. He leaned over and kissed her gently._

"_I will get you a better one when we get home."_

"_Don't. I love this one. I will never take it off." She whispered against his lips. "I love you John." He smiled at her._

"I love you too."

*******End Flashback*********

She needed him in a way that Keleigh never had. She'd drawn him in and helped him get over his grief of losing Kofi. He guessed they'd helped each other that way. He'd loved Keleigh, he really had. But deep down he'd known that her heart always belonged to Randy. And he'd finally come to terms with the fact that Randy had always loved her too. Randy's words from earlier played in his head. She'd had his heart since they were six.

He sighed and took a long sip from his own beer. The waiting was killing him. It was killing them all. He'd never been a patient man. Hell none of them were. Footsteps coming into the kitchen caused them both to look up. Randy walked over the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. Sitting down at the table with the other two. He looked over at Ted and shook his head slightly. He knew Ted blamed himself. But it wasn't his fault. Adam was to blame. And when he found him, he'd make sure he paid for it.

He could feel John's eyes on him and he looked over for a minute and then looked back down at the table. He didn't blame John for hating him. He could understand it. But he knew that they would have to find a way to coexist if Keleigh was ever going to have some peace.

"I know you really love her." The sound of the voice wasn't as surprising as the words he'd said. He looked over in John's direction and sat his beer down on the table.

"Damn Cena that almost sounded civil." John rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I do love her. I guess I always have."

Randy thought back to the first time they were together. Her first time with anyone. She had come to his house the night of her parents' funeral. She was upset about her house being sold and her parents death.

*********_Flashback*******************************_

"_It will be alright K." He said hugging her as she cried. He wondered where her boyfriend was. He should be there for her. "Where's Jay? He should be here for you."_

"_He had a team meeting." She replied wiping her tears._

"_He should have missed it for you." He was angry that the person who was supposed to be there for her wasn't._

"_I told him to go."_

"_He still should be here."_

"_It's okay, I just needed to be near my house."_

"_It will be okay." He pulled her close. She pulled away and looked at him. He was shocked when she kissed him. "K, you have a boyfriend."_

"_I don't need him. I need you. I need my best friend." She kissed him again._

_The kiss soon turned passionate and he had her back against the arm of the sofa. Her hands went to his shirt and pulled it over his head. His hands soon made quick work of her shirt. His lips moved from hers and then to her neck. Realizing where they were, he pulled away._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_We can't do this here. K, your first time should be special not on a sofa."_

_She stood up and took his hand. She pulled him up and they headed into the bedroom. Once they were there, he kissed her again and they moved over to the bed. He removed his jeans and shoes and helped her remove hers. He gently laid her back on the bed. He covered with his body and starting kissing her. He grabbed a condom from the night stand once he had dealt with the packet, he entered her slowly. He knew he had to go slow with her as it was her first time. He felt her tense up._

"_Are you okay?" He asked her._

"_Yeah, keep going." She said to him._

_He continued to move inside her. She felt the pain at first but slowly it started to feel good. It was long before they were close to the edge. He felt her come first and he followed a few seconds later. _

"_I love you K." He said to her._

"_I love you too." She replied._

_*************End of Flashback*************************************************_

He remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was the day he realized that he was in love with her as more than just a friend. That night was the most special in their lives. He had no idea that a bad condom would cause the issues that came next for them. Something he regretted but knew it had been the right decision then.

Adam stood guard outside of the rooms where Keleigh, Josie and Aidan were. He hated what he was having to do. Keleigh had been his friend since middle school when he and his mom moved down the street from her. She was one of the first to meet him and be friends with him. As he stood guard, he thought about him, Stephanie, Randy and Keleigh. He thought back to the time when they all went camping together. It was right before Stephanie and Keleigh went away to college. It was also the first time he and Stephanie were together.

_**********Flashback**********************************************************_

_Adam headed upstairs to see where Steph was. Randy and Keleigh had gone hiking and he had no doubt that they would be gone a little while. He laughed when he thought back to how much they had been through. Keleigh losing her parents and not knowing what might to come to the four of them getting busted at prom for drinking._

"_Hey." He said walking into the room where Steph was._

"_Hey, where's K and Randy?" Stephanie asked him._

"_They were going hiking." Adam replied._

"_You mean they were going to find a place to have sex." Steph laughed._

"_Probably." He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "I love you Steph forever."_

"_I love you too. College isn't going to change that."_

"_Steph, I want us to be together this weekend."_

"_I do too." She leaned in and kissed him. _

_They made their way over to the bed. They were soon making love. He knew that they might not stay together once she left for college and he wanted them to be together. _

_**********End of Flashback**********************************************_

Adam thought about that day often. He loved Stephanie so much and he wanted nothing more than to be with her forever. But college and other things got in the way and they ended it.

Randy had replayed that night with Keleigh over and over again in his mind. It had been the night he realized that K was more than just his best friend. She was the woman that he loved. He always had and he always would. He looked over at John who was peeling the label off his bottle.

"She loves you too. She always has. Deep down I've always known that. I was fighting to hold on to something…someone that was never really mine to begin with. Just make her happy and make sure that she knows every day you love her." John said before taking a long drink of his beer. He was giving Randy the advice he wished he had taken himself. If he had just let go of all the hurt he felt when his marriage to Keleigh ended, Eve wouldn't have had doubt in their marriage. And she wouldn't be in the hands of Batista scared and alone thinking her husband was never going to come find her.

"It's never a good feeling to have your wife doubt how you feel about her. To have her question whether or not your love for her is real." John said quietly. Randy nodded.

"I'm sure Eve knows you love her. Anyone can see it." Randy said. He looked over at Ted who had been quiet throughout the whole conversation. "You okay?"

Ted looked up at him, his blue eyes showing an emotion that Randy hadn't seen from him before. There was something almost sinister in his gaze and Randy sighed to himself. If Ted didn't learn to control that anger he was feeling, it was going to end up getting him killed.

"Far fucking from it." He said as he got up from his chair and walked out of the room. There was a knock on the door which caught his attention and he opened the door reveling Jerry who walked right in.

"Boys, let's go. We have the coordinates as to where the girls and Aiden are." Teddy looked back at John and Randy who sat there in shock.

"What the fuck are we waiting for? Let's go get our girls." Teddy said grabbing his coat and walking out the door toward the car.

Dave sat there after watching his family open the gifts he'd bought for them. It had been the perfect family Christmas. He took a long sip from his drink as his mind drifted back to the first time he'd seen Keleigh.

******Flashback******

He'd been told by his father to tail her and find out her routine. His father's initial plan had been to hurt Trent by taking out the people he cared about the most, his wife and daughter. He'd seen her standing out in front of her house and followed her to school. She'd been picked up by a dark haired boy who looked at her in a way that could only be described as loving. He could tell that there were deep emotions there. Then he looked at the way one of the blonde haired boys looked at her. There was no love there. Only lust. And yet she kissed the blonde on the lips as she settled into the car. They drove the ten minutes to Rockland Academy. He chuckled. It would figure that the infamous Trent Hahn would send his baby girl to one of the most prestigious schools in the entire country. Most of the cops in the area did.

She was so sweet and carefree. He smiled as he heard her laugh at something that the dark haired boy said to her. She gave him a quick hug and walked inside the building. He decided at that moment that she was the one he was supposed to spend his life with. It didn't matter that she had a boyfriend or that the dark haired boy was in love with her. She stole his heart that day and he made it his life's mission to make her his.

***********End of Flashlight*********

He was brought out of his when there was a knock at the door. He looked at his new bodyguard Wade and signaled for him to get the door. He smiled at another of his informants inside the Bureau as David Otunga walked into view. His smile faded as he looked at the panicked expression on Otunga's face however.

"They have the coordinates of where you are. You need to move quickly."

Dave looked at him in disbelief. He'd been so careful to make sure that their location was secret. He looked over at Wade and nodded for him to go and round everyone up. He slammed the rest of his drink down on the table and looked over at Otunga.

"We're moving to the next safe house. I will contact you in a few days." Otunga nodded and left the house. Dave ran his hands over his chin and sighed to himself. He couldn't believe that his family's safety had been compromised. He had to figure out how it happened. Panic hit him as he realized that he had a leak in his organization. All he had to do now was find out who it was and deal with them.

Wade walked upstairs and looked at Adam who was sitting in the chair outside the rooms.

"Pack them up. We're moving on." Adam nodded and rose from his chair to get everyone ready to move. He had to figure out a way to stall so that Director Austin and Jerry could get there. He had to make sure that K and the rest of them were safe. If not for his sake, then for Stephanie's. He'd been forced to kill her and in his mind, she wouldn't be able to rest in peace unless he protected K until she could be reunited with Randy. He owed her that much.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Co-Written with RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John, Randy and Ted ran up the stairs just past the iron gates that led to the front porch and went through the front door looking for any signs of life. John ran upstairs while Ted checked the main floor and Randy the basement. John walked up the stairs and went from room to room. When he kicked the door open to the last bedroom something caught his eye. There was a small shiny object laying on the floor right by the door to the room. It was a bracelet that Kofi had given Eve. She never took it off. John picked it up and held it in his hands trying to fight back the lump that was in his throat. He closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears that had started to sting the back of them. He knew in his heart that if she wasn't wearing this bracelet, she was dead. And so was their baby.<p>

Randy walked through the basement, the light from his flashlight flickering against the darkness. He had to find something that could tell them where Dave had taken the girls and Aiden. He couldn't let him get away. He heard shuffling in the back of the basement and his heart began to pound. There was someone still there. He walked toward the sound, his footsteps incredibly light for a man his size. He flashed the light in the direction of the sound and saw the glow of dirty blonde hair. His eyes narrowed as he walked a little closer.

Jay sat there in the dark basement wiring the explosives he'd placed throughout the house to the remote device he held in his hand. He was going to head out the basement door and wait for the FBI to get there and then blow the house to bits. That's what Dave wanted him to do. Meanwhile, Dave had taken the girls to another safe house. One of many that he had stashed around the state. He was going to be a hero when he pulled this off. And if Ted, Randy and John had managed to die in the process, that would be so much better. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the soft footsteps that came up behind him. He was completely unaware that he was in the basement with anyone until the pain shot through the back of his head. He slumped forward a little and then turned to look at Randy. His eyes glazed over with anger and he lunged forward at Randy who sidestepped him. Jay fell to the floor. Pain spread like fire through his arm but he still managed to turn over on his back and kick Randy in the stomach. Randy doubled over for a split second and Jay took the chance to get back to his feet. He charged at Randy who punched him in the jaw and grabbed him around the head dragging him toward the stairs.

Ted walked through the kitchen frantically looking for any signs of life. He couldn't fight the guilt that had clung to him since this whole fucking nightmare had begun. He wanted to catch Dave and rip his heart out of his chest. He hated the man. For everything that he'd done. He stopped and looked around the room. It was decorated for a family Christmas but it still seemed so cold. He heard noise in the basement and then Randy came running up the stairs with Jay in a headlock, blood dripping from his busted lip. Randy slammed him up against the wall holding him there with his forearm.

"Where did he take them?" Randy growled in Jay's face. All Jay did was smirk a little and spit in Randy's face. He regretted his decision as Randy forced his head against the wall several times in a row. He was dizzy and his head felt like it was going to cave in from the pain. But wasn't going to give Randy the satisfaction of telling him what he wanted to know. Ted was standing behind Randy now, interested in what was going on.

"Fuck you Randy. You are nothing but a bully and a thief. Everyone thinks you're so great. But I know the truth. You take things that don't belong to you." Jay looked over at Ted. "Ah Teddy, Josie really is a pretty girl. You know after Adam gets a hold of her, she won't want you anymore." Ted advanced toward him as he choked out the words with Randy's hand now against his throat.

"Don't you open your mouth about her again." Ted spat in a low voice. Jay smiled at him and Randy's grip around his throat tightened a little.

John came walking down the stairs and rounded the corner into the kitchen observing the scene. Eve's bracelet was still in his fingers. And holding the bracelet and fearing the worst about his wife caused something to snap inside of him. All the anger that he felt was rising up. He didn't care about his anger management training anymore. He was out for blood. And if he couldn't get Dave's blood at the moment, anyone associated with him would have to do. He looked at Randy as he held Jay against the wall and smiled. They had one of the sons of bitches. Everyone's attention flashed toward the door to the kitchen as John walked in. A sick smirk spread across Jay's lips. He was going to make them all mad enough to kill him.

"Well if it isn't super Cena. The FBI's finest. Actually, maybe that title should go to your wife. She is a nice piece of ass." Jay choked out. John rushed forward and punched Jay in the side of the head causing his neck to snap sideways. He stood there against the wall, Randy's hand around his throat and his head spinning. He smiled inwardly. He didn't care how much punishment he had to take. He'd done what he'd wanted to do in the first place. He'd rattled their cages. Well, all except Randy's.

"Where are they?" Randy growled. Jay looked at him for a second before a sick smirk spread across his face.

"Afraid I can't tell you that. You'll have to kill me. But that shouldn't be a problem now should it? You're good at killing things aren't you? I mean isn't that what happened the first time you got Keleigh pregnant? You forced her to have an abortion right?" The anger in Randy's eyes died down a little and was replaced by regret.

Ted and John looked over at Randy who had clenched his jaw and looked away from Jay for a minute. But it was only a minute. Before anyone knew what happened, Randy had tightened his grip on Jay's throat again and he was shoving his head back into the wall.

"Is that what this whole thing has been about Jay? You getting revenge on me for sleeping with K when you two were together? If you had been man enough for her, you would have been there for her when she needed you. "Randy said. The color began to drain out of Jay's face. Footsteps behind them made Ted turn to look in the direction of the living room of the house.

"Son, Let him go. He is going to be of more use to us alive than he will be dead." Director Austin's gruff voice floated in the air and swirled around in Randy's head.

"NO FUCKING W AY! He knows where they are and he needs to start talking."

"Kinda hard for him to do with your hand around his throat." Randy loosened his grip and pulled his hand away from Jay's throat. The purple and red welts stung against the chill in the kitchen and Jay coughed loudly as the color returned to his face. Randy walked out the door.

"K is nothing but a whore. A no good two dollar whore. She will fuck anything." Jay said. "All those bitches Dave made us capture are that way."

John grabbed Jay by the collar of his shirt and drew his fist back to hit him. Director Austin stepped forward and grabbed his elbow stopping his arm in mid flight.

"I wouldn't do that Agent Cena." John looked at Jay and then back at Director Austin. He jerked his arm forward, knocking Director Austin on his ass and connecting with the side of Jay's face again. Jay slumped to the floor unconscious. Director Austin looked up at John in amazement as John ripped off his badge and his gun and threw them up on the table.

"Consider this my resignation." He said as he walked outside to find Randy. Ted looked at Director Austin and then at Jay before he brought his foot up and then back down on Jay's hand, trapping it between his foot and the floor. He swore he could actually feel a few of the bones snap. He then walked out the door following behind the other two.

Dave, Adam, Wade and the girls arrived at the new safe house in nearby Channelview. It was as large as the other one. The house was in the name of an associate.

"Adam, take Eve and Josie to their rooms. The two at the end of the hall." Dave said when they walked in. "Wade, take Keleigh and Aidan to their room. Keleigh's is the one nearest to the master bedroom. Aidan's is next to it. The door connects should you need it, babe." He said to Keleigh.

Keleigh hated that he called her that. She followed Wade upstairs and to the room. She sat down in the rocker and rocked Aidan.

Keleigh sat in the room holding her son. He had been fussy for most of the night because he was teething. She couldn't believe this was happening again. She was being held by Batista. She wished she understood the obsession he had with her. She was brought out of her thoughts when Josie walked in.

"Hey, are you okay?" Keleigh asked her. She was shocked that she was allowed in her. "How did you get out of your room?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I asked Adam if I could speak with you. I told him it was important and he agreed. I just had something I wanted to ask you." Josie sat down by Keleigh and Aidan.

"Okay."

"Why are you so afraid of Dave? Beside the fact that he took us. I know there is more to the story."

Keleigh sighed when Josie asked that. She knew she would have questions. "Jo, do you remember when I told you that I was raped?"

"Yes, you said you were twice."

"Well, the first time was an ex boyfriend named Tyler and his friend. The second time it was Dave."

"He raped you? Why?" Josie wasn't expected her to say that.

"John was obsessed with catching Dave and Dave wanted John to pay. He had Randy bring me to him."

Josie remembered Randy telling her that he had brought someone to Batista.

"When I got there, Dave handcuffed me to a bed. He then lured John there. He made me watch a video of John with Dave's sister, Mickie. She was killed shortly after."

Keleigh continued to hold Aidan as she told Josie what happen.

"He made John watch a video of Randy and I that happened when John and I were having problems in our marriage and Dave had Randy follow me. After the videos, Dave made John watch while he raped me."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea." Josie felt terrible that Keleigh went through that. She knew now why Keleigh understand her after the rape.

"It took me a little while to get over that. It was made harder when I found out I was pregnant with Aidan. We didn't know if he was John's or Dave's. The test showed that Aidan was John's."

"That's why Dave thinks Aidan is his?"

"I guess. I honestly think he has lost his mind. He believes that I'm his wife, Aidan is his son and you're his sister. He has you taking Mickie's place."

"What do we do?"

"I honestly don't know. We just have to remain calm and do what he wants as best we can."

"How do you know the two blondes?"

"We went to school together. Adam, Jay, Randy, me and Stephanie." Keleigh closed her eyes at the memory of her friend. "Adam and Stephanie dated during school. Jay and I dated for three years. We broke up not long after my parents' death because I slept with Randy and got pregnant."

"You were pregnant before?" Josie had no idea that Keleigh and Randy had a baby. "What happen to the baby?"

"We were fifteen years old. We knew we couldn't take care of a baby. So we chose to end the pregnancy. It was not an easy decision but it was for the best at the time."

"Do you regret that?"

"I do but I know it was the right decision. I thought more about when Grace died. I thought because I had the abortion, it caused Gracie death."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's fine. It's never easy losing a child. That hurt is always there."

"So you understood what Randy went through with Jocelyn?"

"Yes. I think that's why we connected again. He loved your sister and that baby. He wanted that family. He told me so." She sighed again. "Josie, I've never wanted to take her place or this baby to take Jocelyn's place. That could never happen."

"I know. Randy loves you and he always has but I know he loved Rosie and Jocelyn too. I made my peace with that. I'm happy that this baby is coming." She got up and walked to the window. "It's just all of this brings back memories of that. I don't want to lose you or this baby or this little guy." She smiled at Aidan. "Randy is the only family I have. Or he was. But he loves you. You, the new baby and Aidan are as much my family as he is and I'm going to do whatever I have to do to protect you guys." Keleigh looked at her a little confused.  
>"Dave thinks I'm his sister right?" Keleigh nodded. "So I'm going to use that to my advantage. I'm making sure that all of us come out of this alive."<p>

Please Reivew!


	6. Chapter 6

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

* * *

><p>Randy, John and Ted arrived back at Randy's house after Director Austin suggested they leave. Jerry had been told to watch the three of them to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. Once they were in the house, Jerry decided to ask Randy about what Jay said.<p>

"Randy, you want to tell me what Jay was talking about?" Jerry asked him.

Randy sighed. This was one thing he and Keleigh had kept to themselves all these years. They had regretted the abortion but they also knew it was the right thing for them at the time.

"On the night of Keleigh's parents' funeral, she came to talk to me. Jay was at a team meeting and she needed someone. She came over and we talked. We ended up sleeping together that night."

Jerry remembered that night. Keleigh had been so upset and she locked herself in her room. It wasn't until the next morning that Jerry and his wife realized that Keleigh had sneaked out during the night. The next day she came home and told them that she stayed at friends.

"I remember when she came home the next day." Jerry said.

"We didn't expect what happen next. Keleigh came to me about a month and half after that and told me she was pregnant. We were both shocked because we used protection but I guess it was a faulty condom." He sat down on the sofa and looked up to Jerry, John and Ted. "I knew we couldn't take care of a baby. My parents would have flipped out and Jerry, we knew you would be mad. So, we decided to end the pregnancy."

"You both decided or you decided?" John asked remembering what Jay said about Randy forcing her. He was shocked that Keleigh never told him but he figured it was too painful for her to talk about.

"I told her that we had to end the pregnancy. I explained about everything. She realized that I was right about everything and she agreed to the abortion. I never forced her. I just told her that I thought it was for the best."

Jerry couldn't believe that he never knew she was pregnant and that she had the abortion. She was living in his house. He should have known about it. He thought about the months after Trent and Katherine's death. Keleigh was so lost and he thought for sure she was headed for a breakdown.

"When was this?" Jerry asked. He had to know if he was totally oblivious to it all.

"I guess almost two months after Trent and Katherine's death." Randy replied.

"She came home from being out with you and she only wanted to stay in her room. She said she didn't feel good. That was the day wasn't it?"

"Yes. We did what we thought was right. Do we regret it? Yes. But it was for the best at the time and there hasn't been a day that has gone by that I haven't thought about that baby. The thought was always in the back of my mind...what if we'd kept it? Would we have been able to provide for it? Would we have ended up here now? When I lost Rosie and Joselyn, I thought God was punishing me. I thought that since K and I had agreed to have the abortion and we killed our baby, I didn't deserve to be happy."

He looked at John before continuing. "And I know Keleigh felt the same way when Gracie died. She thought she was being punished for the abortion. She thought she didn't deserve to be mother and when I lost Joselyn I thought I didn't deserve to be a father. But then I got the second chance with K. A chance to be with her, the way it always should have been. That sounds crazy right?" he chuckled a little and looked up at the other three men. The room was silent for a moment and then Ted spoke up.

"No, it's not crazy. We all have things we regret not doing in life. Chances we never took. We all have What Ifs we have to live with. But the one thing we all have in common is that we have a second chance. We have a chance to get the people we love back and let them know just how much we love them. Being with Josie has taught me not to waste one single second of the day beating myself up about the past. We have to accept it, learn from it and move on. And the only way any of us are going to move on is to watch Dave Batista draw his last breath in front of us."

Everyone agreed with what Ted said. John thought about Ted's words and knew he was right. John had his second chance with Eve. To put her first and not let his job take over like it did with Keleigh.

"Are the girls settled?" Dave asked Wade and Adam when they came downstairs.

"Yes." Wade and Adam answered.

"Good. We were rudely interrupted so I want time alone with Keleigh. Wade, you will stand guard outside my son's room. Make sure he is okay and safe. Adam, you will stand guard between Josie and Eve's rooms. Make sure they are comfortable and safe. If they need or want anything, give it to them within reason. I want nothing to disturb my time with my wife."

"Yes sir." Wade and Adam answered. They both headed upstairs to where they were to be.

Adam worried what would happen when Dave got Keleigh alone. He knew he was dangerous based on the last time he had Keleigh. He didn't want Dave to rape her again. But he didn't know how to stop it.

Dave headed upstairs to his room. He wanted everything ready for his wife. He got out the diamond eternity band and the 4 ct. cushion cut engagement ring that he had gotten for her. He wanted to surprise her.

Josie paced the room. She knew what Dave had in mind and after what Keleigh had told her, she knew she had to think of something quickly. She walked to the door of her room and opened it seeing Adam standing there.

"I need to talk to you." She said pulling him into the room. He looked at her a little confused as she shut the door. "You need to help me. You need to help me protect Keleigh and that baby. You need to help me get us home. That guy has flipped his lid and you have to help me stop him." Adam smirked to himself. Ted had chosen a feisty one.

"What makes you think you can stop him? Or that I will help you?" he said, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Because you and Keleigh and Randy have a history. You were their friend. And even though you have been forced to do some horrible things, I know deep down you are a great person. You don't want to see anything happen to any of us." Adam ran a hand through his hair and looked at her. He had never expected her to be so insightful. To be able to see right through him like that. She wasn't just some clueless kid.

"Look, you can stand there and tell me I'm wrong all you want. Try and be some badass or you can hold on to the one shred of decency that you have left and help me."

Adam looked at her and sighed. He couldn't give away anything about his undercover assignment but he didn't want Dave to hurt Keleigh. He didn't know how they could stop Dave. How do you stop a monster that has lost his mind?

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Dave sat in his room growing more and more impatient by the minute that Keleigh was not in his bed already. He'd ordered Wade to bring her to him almost thirty minutes before. He heard the piercing scream of his son as he opened the door and looked out into the hallway and quickly made his way toward the room. He opened the door and peeked his head in watching as Keleigh sat in the rocking chair with the fussy child in her arms humming to him softly. She pressed her lips to the baby's forehead and continued to rock him gently as she gave him the dose of Tylenol to help with his fever. Seeing the sight made him smile. She looked even more like an angel than he remembered. And if it was possible, he thought to himself, he loved her even more. He walked into the room a little and she looked up at him and then back down at Aiden.<p>

"Is everything alright?" he asked her softly as he stepped into the room and looked at his wife and child sitting there. She nodded.

"He is teething. He's going to be fussy for the rest of the night. I am the only one that can comfort him." she said softly.

"Well, maybe I will keep you company." He said sitting on the ottoman at the foot of the rocker and resting his hands on her knees. She closed her eyes for a moment and then forced her attention back to Aiden. Having him being this close to her, with his hands on her made the memories flood back to her. She was in the warehouse helpless to stop him as he violated her over and over again. It was too much to bear. She was on the verge of tears when his cell phone rang breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. He looked at the caller ID and excused himself.

"Batista."

"Just keeping you updated. Cena gave his resignation. It's not looking good. They have APBS out for you all over town."

"That's ridiculous. They will never find us here. I own this town."

"There's more to it. They have Jay. Cena and the others cornered him."

"You know what to do." He hung the phone up and walked back into the nursery. Keleigh was asleep with Aiden in her arms. Dave didn't have the heart to wake her. He grabbed a blanket from the end of the crib and covered her up, kissing her on the cheek and walking out of the room.

Adam saw Dave leave the nursery. He was relieved that Dave didn't do anything to Keleigh. He knew that Keleigh wouldn't be able to hold off Dave forever. He only hoped that the FBI would find them before hand.

Keleigh woke up in the middle of the night and put Aidan in the crib. She kissed her son on the head and headed into her room. She knew it was just a blessing that Aidan didn't feel well and it stopped Dave. She got into bed and thought about things. She placed a hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry little one. Mommy is going to get us out of this and back to daddy where we belong."

The next morning, Dave asked Wade and Adam to meet him in the office. He wanted to talk about the next step. Last night had not gone as planned. He never expected Aidan to be teething and ruin his night. He hoped things would be better tonight.

"What's up Dave?" Wade asked when he finally walked in the office.

"The cops have Jay but that is going to be taken care of. It's time to send another message to Randy, Ted and John. Bring Keleigh and Aidan, Wade. Adam, bring Eve and Josie."

Adam was shocked because Dave never wanted Eve out of the room. But he walked upstairs and got Eve and Josie. Soon everyone was down stairs in the living room. They were all afraid of what Dave would do.

"I thought it was time for another photo. We have to have plenty of family photos." He said as Adam set up the camera. "First, I want a picture of the lovely Mrs. Cena here." He took Eve by the arm and pushed her onto the couch.

"Be careful I'm pregnant." She said before she could stop herself. She hadn't wanted him to know she was pregnant.

"Now, this is an interesting development." He said with a smirk.

Josie and Keleigh exchanged a look. How could Eve have been so stupid to put her child at risk? Josie had to think of something and she had to think of it quick.

"Does your husband know about the new little bundle of joy?" Dave asked

"Yes. And he won't stop until he finds us and puts a bullet in your head." she spat at him. Dave got down close to her and ran his hand gently over her stomach before he brought his hand up and slapped her across the face.

"Make no mistake about it, that will never happen and just as an incentive for your husband to come get you...smile." he said. He looked up at Wade who snapped the picture. Wade obliged and took the picture. Dave then nodded to Adam who pulled Eve up off the couch. "Oh and Mrs. Cena, I'm going to enjoy killing him in front of you." Dave said as Adam sat her down in a chair across the room. "Okay, now the lovebirds. Adam, you and my lovely sister come take a seat on the couch together."

Josie looked at Adam who shrugged his shoulders at her softly. He walked over and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the couch. Dave smiled at them and then looked at Wade who snapped the picture. Adam slid his hand in his pocket and turned his cell phone on again. He had to tip Austin off as to where they were. He just hoped that they got there soon.

Agent Otunga walked to the holding cell where Jay was sitting. He had been given direct orders and he had to carry them out. Jay looked up at him and sighed. This was not how he had expected his night to go at all. But he was glad that at least Otunga was there to help bail him out. Jay stood up as the door opened and Otunga entered.

"You okay man?

"Yeah. "

"Did you tell them anything?"

"Nope. I just kept taunting them. Especially Randy." Otunga nodded. Jay walked toward the door of the cell. His back was to Otunga who had now pulled his gun. Jay turned when he heard the click of the clip being put into place. He turned slowly and looked the other man in the eyes.

"Don't look so surprised Reso. You knew this was coming. It's just business. Nothing personal." Otunga said as he pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Jay right below his heart. He walked over to Jay and felt for a pulse. When he was sure that Jay was dead, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"It's done. Yeah, I will be there later. Alright." He didn't realize that in the shadows someone had seen what he had done.

The person slipped out of the building quietly and got in his car driving to Randy's house. He walked up the drive and knocked on the door.  
>John was standing closest to the door, still lost in his own thoughts. He opened the door and looked a little confused at who was standing there.<p>

"Agent Brooks, what can I do for you?"

"I have information for you that you are going to want to hear. Reso's dead. Killed at about 30 minutes ago by Otunga."

"Otunga?" Jerry said entering the room.

"Yeah, shot him right in the heart. Then he pulled out his phone and made a phone call. I think if we follow him, he will lead us to Batista's hang out."

"Well what the fuck are we waiting for?" Ted said as he grabbed his coat.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>After the picture session, Adam went to his room for the night. He couldn't believe that Dave had put his hands on a pregnant woman. He thought about Josie's offer. How could he help her without blowing his cover and getting them all killed? He ran his hands over his face and thought about all the things he'd had to do in the course of this case. He'd kidnapped perhaps his best friend's pregnant wife and the pregnant wife of a fellow agent. Not to mention an innocent child and a girl he couldn't quite figure out. Josie was young and vulnerable but there was an inner strength that she didn't even know she possessed. He sighed to himself. He'd only met one other person like that in his life. Stephanie.<p>

As soon as her name crossed his mind, a lump began to build in his throat. He'd been forced to take the life of the only woman he had ever loved for the good of the case. He was supposed to be one of the good guys. The one who saves people. And he'd let himself be dragged into this darkness that there was no escape from. He was sure that when the case was over and Batista was long gone, he'd get praise for his diligent work. There would be awards and commendations. His name would go down in the record books. But none of that mattered. Stephanie's blood would forever be on his hands.  
>He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, falling into a fitful sleep. He was walking along the beach, the breeze blowing around him and the warm sun on his face. He felt at ease. At peace with himself for the first time in a long time. He heard someone calling his name. He turned to look and thought he was going crazy for a minute. She was standing at the edge of the water smiling at him. He walked toward her, his pace probably a little quicker than it should have been. But the fear that she was an illusion gripped him. He walked closer and was standing there, inches from her. He could smell her rose perfume, so sweet and inviting. He reached his fingers out and brushed some of her long, dark hair behind her ear. His fingers grazing the warm skin of her cheek.<p>

"Steph, is...is it really you?" he asked.

"Don't look so surprised. This is your dream." she laughed a little. "I have to talk to you. You have to help them. You have to make sure that they come out of this alive."

"I don't see how. And even if they do, it won't change the fact that...I killed you." he said turning away from her. He felt her hand on his arm and turned to look at her again.

"You did what you had to do Adam. I know that now. Helping them is the only way you will ever find peace with what you did. I'm not mad at you. I don't hold it against you. But you have to do this. If not for yourself, then for Randy and Keleigh. They have fought so hard and come through so much to be together. And if you won't do it for them, do it for me." He looked into her blue eyes and knew instantly that he could never say no to her. He gently caressed her cheek again and nodded his head.

"Alright Steph. I'll do it." She smiled and leaned up placing a soft kiss on his lips before turning and walking down the beach out of sight. He flashed awake and sat up on the side of the bed feeling a little better about the situation than he had in a long time. He knew he had to help keep the girls safe. He had to salvage what little bit of his soul was left. And he had to do it for Stephanie.

Keleigh woke up to Aidan crying. She had once again convinced Dave that Aidan needed her. She knew it wouldn't work forever but it was all she had at the moment. She heard the door open and Adam walked in.

"What do you want?" She asked him. She was still shocked that he worked for Batista.

"I'm sorry about all of K." He said sitting down across from her.

"Sorry? Sorry that you kidnapped three innocent women and a child? Adam, what happened to you?"

"K, you don't understand."

"Understand? You're damn right I don't understand. We have been friends for years. But here you are working for the man who almost destroyed my life."

"I never wanted this K and how are you so concerned about Eve? She destroyed your marriage by sleeping with your husband."

"There is more to it than that. Yes, she slept with my husband and it ruined my marriage but there were problems before that. And I wasn't exactly the angel in my marriage. But she is pregnant and I don't want anything to happen to her. She is carrying Aidan's sibling."

"I'm sorry." He said dropping the subject.

"What happened Adam? We use to be good friends. Remember that trip to Corpus Christi. It was the first time we got to go alone without parents and the four of us came back with tattoos."

Adam smiled because he remembered that. It was spring break senior year. He, Randy, Keleigh and Stephanie went to Corpus for vacation. He and Randy talked the girls into getting tattoos.

_Flashback_

"_Come on girls, let's do something no one would expect." Randy said as they arrived at the tattoo parlor._

"_I'm in." Keleigh said quickly._

"_Okay, me too." Stephanie said hesitantly. She wasn't sure about getting one but if K was, then she would too._

"_Great. K first." Adam said to them._

"_Where do you want the tattoo?" The artist asked._

"_I want it on my right shoulder." She had picked out a daisy to go on her shoulder. __When the artist was done, Keleigh looked at Stephanie who was looking at an open rose._

"_I want this one on my ankle." She said. The artist nodded. Randy ended up getting a tribal design on his all the way across the back of his shoulders and Adam had picked out his sun design. He always told Stephanie that the tattoo would remind him of her because her smile was like the sun to him. It made him feel safe and warm. _

"Do you trust me K?" he asked looking at her.

"What?"

"Do you trust me? Do you trust that I am the same person I was back then?" She looked into his eyes and nodded.

"I trust you Adam."

"Good. Then believe me when I tell you that this is all going to work out in the end." He said as he got up and walked to the door leaving the room. She sat there for a moment rocking Aiden and thinking about what Adam had said. It would all work out in the end. What had he meant by that? And how did he know for sure?

Eve laid on the bed in her room crying. She had to figure something out. She couldn't let that monster kill John. She closed her eyes and thought back to the last time she had seen him. They were on their way to Keleigh's house to get Aiden. He had just assured her that things were going to be different. That he was in love with her and not living in the past of his life with K. A life that was over. She had told him that she'd believed him. But deep down she had her doubts. She looked up as the door to her room opened and Josie walked into the room with a pan of water and a wash cloth.

"You know, that was a pretty stupid thing to do. Telling him that you're pregnant." She said as she cleaned the cut on Eve's lip.

"I didn't mean to say it. It just kind of slipped out." Eve said. "What do you care anyway?"

"We got in to this together and we need to make it out of this together. I am going to do everything I can to make sure that you and the baby stay safe. I can't go through another San Antonio." Eve nodded. She had read the file. She knew all about why Kofi and John were there and what Josie and her sister had gone through. The door busted open and Wade stood there licking his lips.

"Well well, this is a nice treat. I get the two of you for the price of one." He said as he walked toward them. He pulled Josie up off the edge of the bed by her arm and pulled her to him. She struggled and resisted. He only laughed and held her tighter. She let out a loud squeak just as Adam was passing the room. He walked in and grabbed Wade by the shoulder turning him around and punching him in the face. Wade stumbled and let Josie go who fell to the floor. Adam took advantage of Wade's moment of weakness and backed him up against the wall with his forearm in Wade's throat.

"What part of leave her alone didn't you understand before? She's my girlfriend and Eve is a hostage. We need her in one piece to lure Cena here. Don't fucking even breathe in their direction again."

"Fuck you Copeland. Just because you can't seal the deal doesn't mean that none of the rest of us shouldn't have a crack at it." Wade choked out. Adam's pressure increased on Wade's throat.

"Drop him." Adam let his arm fall and turned to look at the door. "Adam would you take the girls downstairs and make sure that they are okay?" Adam nodded. He looked at Josie and Eve who quickly left the room with him and headed downstairs.

Please Reivew!


	9. Chapter 9

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Josie and Eve walked into the kitchen with Adam and he told them to sit down. He looked at Josie's arm that had started to bruise. Josie winced and looked up at Adam who had gotten an icepack and was applying it to her arm.<p>

"Thanks for helping out. I was a little nervous up there."

"No problem."

Dave looked at Wade who was trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Wade, Wade, Wade…I let you in against my better judgment and this is how you repay me? By trying to force yourself on my sister?" Dave said. He looked at Wade and when Wade didn't answer, he advanced toward him and grabbed him around the throat backing him against the wall.

"You're a fucking coward. I warned you from the beginning not to lay a hand on any of them. Especially my family. You're lucky Adam was the one who came across this and not me. He afforded you a few more minutes of life." Dave said as he pulled the knife out of his back pocket and plunged it in to Wade's stomach. He twisted it, letting all the life drain out of Wade before he dropped him to the floor. He looked over at his bodyguard Ezekiel Jackson and motioned for him to clean up the mess. Then he headed down to the kitchen to check on Josie and Eve.

Dave walked into the kitchen and removed the ice pack from Josie's arm. He looked at the imprint of Wade's fingers and hit his fist against the counter making the girls jump.

"I'm sorry. You won't have to worry about Wade anymore." He said as he pressed a kiss to Josie's temple. She closed her eyes and did her best to keep in the disgust she felt rising in the pit of her stomach. He turned his attention to Eve.

"Mrs. Cena, I hope you don't mind but you will be sharing a room with my sister until your room is thoroughly sanitized." Eve only nodded her head. "Jimmy, Jey would you please see to it that the ladies make it to their room okay. I need to speak with Adam."

The two large samoan men stepped forward and Josie and Eve followed them upstairs. Dave pulled two glasses out of the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of Evan Williams off the table pouring a little into each glass. He pushed one at Adam and took a long drink out of his before he spoke.

"Thank you." Adam grabbed the glass and took a drink.

"No problem."

John looked at Agent Brooks trying to make sense of what he had just said.

"Agent Otunga is on Batista's payroll. He has been for some time." Phil said.

"How many agents does he have on the inside?" Jerry asked

"It's hard to say but we are looking in to it."

"And you're sure that Otunga will lead us to Batista?"

"Almost positive."

"It's the only chance we have." Randy said. "You can track him?"

"Randy, you can't be serious about this." Jerry spoke up.

"What other choice do we have? That sadistic son of a bitch has our girls and I am not just going to sit around waiting on the FBI to cut through red tape to get them back." Ted spoke up.

"I can track him." Brooks said.

"Alright. This is all we have. We have to follow it." John replied. "We have to get them back."

"Randy, can I speak with you?" Jerry asked taking Randy aside to talk to him. He made sure to take him out of the view of everyone "Be careful. I don't trust Brooks. Take this and place it somewhere that no one would think."

Randy took the tracking devices and placed it under his watch and the other in his shoe. He knew Jerry was right. They couldn't trust anyone but the four of them.

"I will be careful." Randy said walking back. "Alright, Jerry said you have some tracking devices Agent Brooks to track Otunga?"

"Yes. So let's go." Brooks said walking to the door.

Randy, John and Ted followed. The three of them looked at each other. They weren't sure if they trust Brooks but they had no choice. They wanted the girls and Aidan back and they would do anything to get them.

"Thank you for what you did, Adam." Dave said to him as they sat at the bar in the room.

"I don't want anyone hurt Dave." Adam knew he had to play it carefully.

"I know. Josie and Keleigh and my son are safe. No harm will ever come to them."

"What about Eve? She is pregnant. Would you kill a pregnant woman?" Dave looked at him for a minute and then took a long sip of his drink. He wondered where this sudden surge of conscious had come from and he admired it a little.

"Mrs. Cena is a means to an end. Once I am sure that Orton, Cena and DiBiase won't keep coming after me, there won't be any need for her anymore. Stick with the girls. Don't let them out of your site." Adam nodded and walked back up the stairs.

Director Austin sat in his office and ran his hand across his brow. Jay had been killed by one of their agents and that agent hadn't been heard from. He hadn't heard from Adam either. He looked up as the door to his office came swinging open. He smiled as he saw two of his newest recruits come walking in.

"This is what I need from you boys. I need you to track Agent Otunga. He is wanted for the murder of our witness Jay Reso. I have reason to believe that he is working for Batista on the inside. When you find him, don't make initial contact. Notify me and keep surveillance." The recruits nodded and started to walk out of the office.

"And boys, if Cena, Orton or DiBiase show up, I want to know that too." The recruits nodded and walked out of the office.

Randy sat behind the wheel of the car and took directions from Phil. They'd gone about 60 miles outside of the city so far. There was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was trying his best to ignore. Something wasn't right about this. He looked back in the rearview mirror and caught John's eyes staring a hole in the back of Phil's head. He could tell that something didn't sit well with him about this either. Ted sat in the backseat twirling Josie's ring around and around on the chain that it was on. He kept it with him so that when he saw her he could make sure that she got it back. And in his heart he knew they were close. They had to be close. He just hoped that they got there before it was too late.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Jimmy and Jey walked up the stairs with the girls as Keleigh walked out of Aiden's room. She had heard the thud come out of Eve's room and was going to investigate what was going on. She just hoped that Eve wasn't hurt. She didn't really care for her much but she was worried that something had happened to the baby and she couldn't live with herself if it had. She made eye contact with Josie who seemed frazzled and walked over to where the girls were standing.<p>

"Jo, what's up?" Josie looked at the two large men standing beside her and told them that she would be okay. They walked back down the stairs and Josie looked at Keleigh again still holding her wrist.

"Wade….he….he uh tried to….." Josie couldn't even finish the sentence.

"He tried to force himself on her. Adam came in and stopped him." Eve said. Keleigh looked at Josie and wrapped her in a hug. She closed her eyes and prayed that they would be rescued soon.

"It's okay Jo. I promise this will all work out. I will make sure of it." Keleigh said fighting the fear that was rising up in her. They needed to get out of here but with the guards, it was almost impossible.

"K, do you really think we are going to get out of here?" Eve asked her former friend. She didn't have many friends in the FBI anymore after her affair with John got out. She had heard some of the other female agents talking about how she had dishonored Kofi's memory by sleeping with John so soon and how she should be ashamed for what she did to Keleigh. She knew Keleigh had always been well liked in the FBI and by betraying her, she had lost all of her friends.

"I hope we will. I have no doubt that Randy, John, Ted and my dad are looking for us. I just hope they find us." She looked at her ex-husband's new wife and her former friend. "Why would you tell Dave you were pregnant?"

"I didn't mean to. It just slipped out." Eve said sadly.

"I know. I'm sorry. You know we can't tell him I'm pregnant." Keleigh whispered. "But I know there is only so long I can hide it. I just hope the guys find us before."

"Me too." Josie added. She could sense the tension between Keleigh and Eve and she knew it was because of what happened with John. She never understood how a woman could cheat with another woman's husband. Did marriage vows mean nothing? But she also knew that you can't help who you fall in love with. She had been angry with Keleigh when she found out about her and Randy. But she realized that Keleigh and Randy had a bond that nothing could break. They were always meant to be. She smiled a little because she felt the same way about Ted.

"We will get out of this." Keleigh said hugging Josie. She looked at Eve and sighed before pulling Eve into the hug.

"You ladies need to be in your room." Dave said walking up. He smiled at Keleigh. "I want some time alone with my wife. Sis, can you look after Aidan?"

Josie looked at Keleigh and knew she had no choice in the matter. "Of course."

"Great. Mrs. Cena, you can help since you are staying with Josie." Dave grabbed Keleigh by the arm and walked her into the master bedroom.

She closed her eyes trying to fight the bile that was rising in her throat as she felt his fingertips on her skin. This was the moment she'd been dreading. The moment her luck had finally run out. She knew she had to figure out a way to get back to Randy and to protect their baby but she didn't think she could stomach freely giving herself to Batista. She felt his breath on the back of her neck and inwardly cringed as his lips grazed her skin. She begged God to send her a miracle and she prayed he'd send it soon.

Just then there was a knock on the door and she heard Dave growl and walk across the room in three steps. He threw the door open and yelled into Ezekiel's face.

"What?"

"Otunga is here. He said it's urgent."

"Fine." Dave said before turning to Keleigh. "We will finish this later." He kissed her and left.

Keleigh breathed a sigh of relief when he left. She quickly made her way out of the bedroom and into the room where Aidan was. She saw that her son was awake. She picked him up and sat in the rocker nearby.

"Don't worry, baby. We will be home soon." She kissed her son on the head and continued to rock him until he was asleep.

Dave walked downstairs and saw Otunga waiting. "What?"

"Jay is dead. "

"Great but you could have called." Dave was upset that his night was interrupted.

"They are on the way here. They're coming."

Dave smiled when he heard that. He walked over to Otunga. He was still upset over being interrupted. "You did good."

"Thank you. I trie…." Otunga barely got out before he was on the ground bleeding from the gun shot.

Dave placed the gun that had a silencer on the table and looked at Otunga. He then looked at Ezekiel. "Take him and put him into the van. Once we have the others we will dump them."

Ezekiel nodded and got Otunga's body and took it toward the garage. Once he was, Dave smiled. Everything was coming together. Once they were all dead, his life would just the way it should be. He just hated that his night with Keleigh had been ruined. He had hoped it would be a new start for them and hopefully another baby would be made. He wanted them to have another one soon. He wanted to have the life he should have always had had Cena and Orton not messed it up.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Randy couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as they spotted Otunga's car pulling into the massive gated complex. He'd had that feeling since the minute Phil Brooks had knocked on the door offering his help. Something wasn't right about this. If he knew Jerry like he thought, he wouldn't be too far behind. He looked back and again made eye contact with John. His expression mirrored Randy's exactly. He didn't trust Phil as far as he could throw him but he was willing to do anything to save the woman he loved and his children. He looked at the other man in the backseat and shook his head a little. Ted was being driven by his emotions at the moment and that wasn't always a good thing. Randy knew all too well what being led by your heart looked like and Ted had it written all over him. Randy made a silent promise to Josie that he would watch Ted and not let the very thing that was driving him get him killed. He looked over at Phil who was looking at the house through binoculars. When Phil saw the garage door open and Ezekiel walk out, he turned slightly in his seat and looked at Randy.<p>

"We need to move now. It looks like they are planning to take off." Randy nodded and the four of them got out of the car. Randy adjusted his watch and he and John headed toward the house. They were about halfway between the car and the house when they heard a low grunt and then a thud. They turned to see Ted on his knees on the ground, a little blood trickling from his forehead. Phil was standing there with a fistful of Ted's collar and a gun plastered to Ted's temple. John reached for his gun.

"Oh I wouldn't do that Cena. You take your gun and throw it on the ground or I splatter pretty boy's brains all over the place." John looked up at Randy who nodded and John threw the gun on the ground. "Now, help him up. We're going for a visit."

Randy and John walked slowly over to Ted and helped him up off the ground. The three men walked slowly with Phil behind them, his gun trained at the back of Ted's skull. They walked up to the front door and Phil knocked. The door swung open and Dave stood there smiling at Phil.  
>"Gentleman, please do come in. I've been expecting you." Phil ushered them in the house.<p>

Adam walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to Josie and Eve's room. He turned his cell phone on in his pocket as he waited for them to answer. Josie opened the door and before she could say anything, Adam pushed his way inside and closed the door. Josie was about to protest when Adam told her to be quiet.

"Just listen to what I'm telling you. We don't have much time. Pack only what you will need and sneak down the back stairs to the garage. I will meet you there in a few. Both of you. I'll grab Keleigh and Aidan. I don't want you guys in the house when..." There was a knock on the door. Adam sighed and opened it. Jimmy and Jey were standing there, Keleigh right behind them.

"Boss says to bring his sister and Mrs. Cena downstairs. We have guests."

Outside the compound, no one had noticed another car off in the distance. The larger of the two recruits sat there and looked at his partner nodding his head. The smaller man got on the phone and dialed Director Austin's number.

"Yeah, it's Kidd and Smith. Otunga showed up at Batista's. Yeah. They are here too. Boss, they came with Brooks. Otunga wasn't the only one on Batista's payroll."

"Watch and wait. I'm on my way." The director said hanging up. He had suspected Brooks but was never sure. He headed out quickly. He thought about all that had happened with Batista. He had helped Trent Hahn try to get the family but Trent's obsession with the Senior Batista clouded his judgment.

"Well, it looks like we have everyone here." Dave said as Phil and Ezekiel made John, Randy and Ted sit on one of the sofas in the room. "We have my old buddy, Randy. The man who let my sister be killed, Ted and finally the man who has been the bane of my existence for years, John Cena. Well gentlemen, I guess your emotions got the better of you."

"Where are my son and wife?" John asked. He didn't have time to react when he was punched in the jaw.

"You will not speak until I tell you too." Dave said wiping his hand after hitting John. He heard the noises coming down the stairs and turned to see the girls there with Adam, Jimmy and Jey. "Well the rest of the party is here. Bring them closer."

John, Randy, and Ted watched as Adam had Josie, Jimmy had Eve and Jey had Keleigh. The guys walked the girls over and they sat down on the other sofa.

"Where is my son?" Dave asked Adam.

"Dave, I didn't think you would want him here for this." Adam replied.

Dave thought for a few minutes. "I want him here. I want him to know about my business. Did you not understand me?"

"No." Keleigh said strongly. "My son will not see any of this and he will not know anything about your business. Do you understand me? Upstairs safe is where he will remain." Keleigh wasn't going to expose Aidan to any of this.

John and Randy were afraid that Dave might hurt Keleigh if she went against him and they held their breathes while waiting for him to respond.

Dave smiled. "Alright. You win babe. Aidan will stay upstairs."

John was relieved that Aidan was upstairs and not down to see this. Randy was relieved that Aidan was okay and that Dave didn't seem to be mad at Keleigh.

"Well, since my wife will not let our son be here for this, let's get started with everything." Dave walked over to Eve. "Pretty Mrs. Cena. The new Mrs. Cena. Married to super agent over here and expecting a baby."

John looked and couldn't believe that Dave knew Eve was pregnant. "How did it feel John? Fucking your best friend's girlfriend just hours after he died? Not that I blame you. She is a beautiful woman. Maybe I should just hand her over to Jimmy and Jey and see how much fun they can have with her."

"You son of a bitch! If you touch one hair on her head, I will kill you!" John said.

"Well I see we've gone back to the idle threats. It's fine. You won't have to worry. She will live long enough to see you die. Then I will decide what do to with her from there."

John looked at Eve who looked so scared. He hated that she was in this situation because she married him. It was like with Keleigh all over again. He remembered how helpless he felt watching Dave rape Keleigh. Now he was helpless again to stop Dave from doing whatever to Eve.

"Now, let's move on to Ted. You failed in protecting my sister and she was then killed by your brother. "Dave walked over to Josie and ran his hand through her hair. "So pretty. So sweet and kind. Like my sister before Cena and you hurt her. She loved you Ted. She wanted you together but you didn't want that. You ran and left her alone and she was vulnerable. It won't happen again. Josie will see you die and then she will move on and be happy with Adam."

"Dave, just leave them alone." Randy said to him.

"Ah, it's your turn now, Randal." Dave said walking over to Keleigh. "Did you think you could take my wife? " He laughed.

"I remember watching her all those years ago. I watched you too Randy. I watched you and she spend time together. I watched your parents have dinner with her parents. I watched you and her the night of her parents' funeral. I watched everything when I was following her." He left Keleigh and walked over to Randy. "You were touching was what was mine. What was always meant to me mine."

Randy didn't have time to react when Dave punched him like had John. Keleigh looked on with horror and shock. She had to find a way to get them out of this.

"So now that we're all here...how about we get right down to business. Huh?" Dave said as he walked over and stood in front of Josie. "Sis, I can give you everything. You will never want for anything. All you have to do is tell Teddy here that you don't want him. Say you will be with me in my family forever." Josie didn't respond. She just looked over at Ted. He could see the fear in her eyes. The fear that either way she answered him, Ted could be taken from her.

"Maybe you didn't hear me! I said say you will be with me forever." Josie still didn't respond. "SAY IT!" Dave yelled causing her to jump a little."Alright, you asked for it." he said as he cocked the gun and aimed it right at Ted's chest. The bullet left the gun and before anyone could react, Adam had pushed Ted off the couch and was in the floor in front of it in a heap. It was enough of a distraction for John to get up off the couch, disarm Ezekiel and snap his neck. He then wandered over to help Randy who was fending off both Uso brothers. John grabbed Jimmy around the waist and shoved him forward into a nearby wall. Randy had already knocked Jey unconscious.

Ted looked down at Adam for a moment and then looked for the girls. He couldn't find them and began to panic for a moment. He heard Eve scream and looked up in time to see Dave dragging them out the back door of the compound toward the garage. He got up to head after them and felt a bullet whiz past his head. He turned around to look at Phil. He didn't have time to mess with Phil. Dave had Josie and he had to go after them.

He leapt over the back of the couch and tackled Phil, the two of them wrestling over the gun as Randy and John ran out the back of the house in the direction Dave had taken the girls. Halfway out of the door, they heard a loud pop.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John and Randy froze and looked back at the door for a moment. They would go back in and sort the mess out after the girls were safe and Dave was dead.<p>

"Batista! Let's just end this. You don't want them. They haven't done anything to you." Randy said. A bullet rang out and both of them had to duck in order to keep from getting hit.

"Why don't you quit hiding like a bitch and come out and fight like a man? Kidnapping women and a child is beneath you." John yelled. Another gun shot rang out.

"You're never going to get out of this alive." Randy yelled.

"I'm prepared for that. But I can take satisfaction in the fact that I'll be taking you and Cena with me." Dave said as he walked out of the garage with Eve's arm still firmly in his grasp. John started to advance toward them but Randy held him back.

"Ah Super Cena. Always playing the hero." Dave said as he kept the gun trained on Eve. "Are you really willing to trade your life for hers? For the life of your unborn baby?"

"Just let her go Dave. You don't want her. You want us. Remember? According to you, I ruined Mickie's life. Randy stole what was yours and Ted let Mickie die. But you wanna know the truth? The truth is that Keleigh never belonged to you. She never really belonged to me. She has always been Randy's. Always. Mickie was the one who came on to me. She wanted me to make love to her. She wanted to give herself to me. I'm sorry she got hurt. I really am. Ted left after Mickie disappeared. He thought she'd left town with one of the many men she was stringing along. You have this perfect image painted in your mind that we wronged you. Hate to tell ya but your sister wasn't a saint. She wasn't the perfect little princess you have in your head. And Keleigh was never and will never be yours willingly. If you keep believing that, you're even more delusional than we thought."

Jerry brought up the GPS tracking system he had Randy put on up on the computer. It showed he was at a house in nearby Channelview. He got into his car and headed that way. He knew the right to do would be call Director Austin and SSA Cole but he didn't want them to arrest Batista. It was time that he paid for everything. For taking away the only woman Jerry had ever really loved and then for hurting his daughter. He thought back to when Katherine told him she was expecting. It was not something they were expecting.

_Jerry sat in the hotel room trying to process what Katherine had just told him. She was pregnant and she was unsure if he or Trent was the father._

"_Are you sure you're pregnant?" He asked her as they sat on the bed._

"_I'm sure. I'm pregnant." She said again. "Jerry, I didn't plan this but I'm excited about this baby. Trent doesn't want a baby but I do. I want nothing more than to be a mom."_

"_I know you do." He sighed. "So, what are we going to do?"_

"_I love you, you know that but I have to make my marriage work. For this baby. Odds are that it is Trent's and you know it would be better if it was. I'm going to be with my husband and baby."_

"_So, you're not going to leave with me."_

"_No, I'm sorry." She kissed him and then left the room._

Jerry thought about that day a lot. If they had left as originally planned, she would be alive and Keleigh wouldn't have had to go through all she went through. He drove faster to Channelview. He failed to protect Katherine and he failed to protect Keleigh once before. He wouldn't do it again. Batista was a dead man and Jerry was going to make sure he really died this time. He pressed on the gas pedal of his car and tore off in the direction the GPS was indicating.

Ted pulled himself up off the lifeless body and wiped his face. He had to find the girls. He had to save Josie. He heard a faint cry from upstairs and rushed around the end of the couch heading up slowly. He had no idea if there were any more henchmen in the house. He walked toward the sound and opened the door slightly to see Aiden standing in his crib. He walked in and picked him up, holding him in a soothing way.

"It's okay buddy. We'll get you back to your mommy soon. I promise." Ted said as he kissed the baby on the forehead.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH ABOUT MY SISTER!" pierced the momentary quiet and Ted looked out the window to see the girls in the backyard. Dave had Eve by the arm and was holding a gun on her. Randy and John were standing across from him, almost afraid to move. Ted held Aiden closer to him and walked back down the stairs, torn between keeping the baby safe and helping John and Rand who were obviously in a tough spot.

But his mind went to his childhood and when his mom had protected them with her life and ended up losing it because she did. He knew that a mother would do anything to protect her child and he knew Keleigh had to be the same way. She would want her son protected above everything. He walked downstairs with Aiden in his arms and placed him in the pack n play nearby. Just as he did, he heard a sound. He turned to it and found Adam still alive. He walked over to him and knelt down. He had taken a bullet for him, the least Ted could do was be with him in what might be his last moments.

"I'm sorry." Adam choked out. "I was just doing my job when I took them. I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"Just hang in there. I am sure help is on the way soon. I wanted to thank you for saving my life." Ted replied to him as he sat by him.

"Josie is a good girl and she loves you. Remember that always and protect her." Adam winced and tears fell down the side of his face. Adam gazed up and swore he saw Stephanie looking at him. She was more beautiful than he remembered. He saw that she was standing there with her hand stretched out to him and he knew it was time.

"Tell Keleigh and Randy that I'm sorry. They were the best friends I ever had. I love them. I never meant to hurt them. God, it…it killed me to do it. But I had….had to do it. Had to….stop…" Adam said as his breathing started getting swallower and he coughed.

Ted took Adam's hand as he watched him take his final breath. He felt bad because Adam had taken a bullet for him. He let go of Adam's hand and headed over to the window. He stood there watching the scene. Dave had Eve and John and Randy seemed to be afraid to move. He then looked at his fiancée and Randy's wife, both stood behind Dave with worried looks on their faces. He so desperately wanted to run out there and help John and Randy out. But he knew that the best thing he could do was to take care of Aiden and keep him safe. He looked down at the sleeping baby boy and smiled at him. He wanted children with Josie. He just hoped that Randy and John could figure a way out of this for all of them and he could have that chance.

"C'mon you gutless bastard. Let's end this now. You take me and Randy and let the girls go." John said. "We're right here in front of you. You have your chance. Why not let the girls go and take it?"

"Because killing you in front of them is going to be so much sweeter." Dave said as he shoved Eve to the ground and pulled the gun up even with Randy's chest. The bullet left the gun in a blink of an eye. Keleigh and Josie rushed over to Eve to check on her and pull her out of harm's way. Keleigh looked up a split second later and saw that Randy and John were both on the ground. She closed her eyes, pushing back the thought that one or both of them were hurt or even worse, dead. Randy tackled Dave out of nowhere and the two of them exchanged blows. Keleigh silently made her way over to John who was on the ground.

"Oh My God." She said when she saw he was shot. She saw that the wound wasn't as serious as she thought. "John."

"K." He said to her. He knew he was shot. "It's okay. I'm going to be okay. My second piece."

She thought for a minute before she realized what he was talking about. She went to his right leg and got the other gun. She knew what she had to do. This was the only chance she had had to have a gun in her possession since Dave took them. She stood up and saw that Dave had Randy on the ground. She calmly pointed the gun at Dave and pulled the trigger. The sound of the bullet leaving the gun filled the backyard.

Eve and Josie, both who had moved where John was, looked at where Keleigh was standing when they heard the sound and saw her with the gun. They then looked to where Dave was. He was lying on the ground with gunshot to the stomach. Randy stood up and looked his wife holding the gun. It shouldn't have shocked him that Keleigh had remembered her training. But Randy had never seen her with a gun. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, feeling relief for the first time in days.

"God, I missed you." He whispered. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She whispered back. No one had time to react when three more shots rang out and Randy's whole bodyweight leaned on Keleigh. She stumbled and Randy fell forward, a fresh bullet wound in his side. Keleigh looked at Randy and then looked up to see Dave walking toward her. She backed away from Randy, fear running through her. She looked over at John for a second as Dave stumbled closer to her.

"You stupid BITCH! You shot me? You actually fucking shot me?" Dave stumbled again and then fell forward. Josie stood over him with a rake she'd found in the shed. There was blood coming from Dave's head now and Keleigh was scared for Josie's safety. Josie raised the rake again and Dave brought the gun up. She froze.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo. We are a great team. Love writing with you. Love ya!

* * *

><p>The sudden rev of a car engine caused everyone to look toward the front of the house just as the car in question came crashing through the gate. The car came to a screeching halt and Jerry rushed out with his gun drawn. Dave took his eyes off Josie for a split second and she brought the rake down again. Dave flinched and the gun went off hitting Josie in the arm. She fell to the ground. Eve rushed over to her and pulled her out of the way as Jerry came over with his gun pointed at Dave. Dave laid there smirking at Jerry.<p>

"Wow, Lawler. What are you going to do? Shoot me?"

"Yes." Jerry said calmly. "You have taken too much from me. I won't allow you to take anymore. You and your father killed my best friend and the only woman I have ever truly loved. You almost killed my daughter in that crash. You stalked my daughter for years. You and your sister caused her to lose her daughter. You kidnapped her and tortured her by raping her over and over. You made her pregnancy tough. You have hurt my family too many times."

"I don't need a recap." Dave said as he reached for the gun nearby. "You don't have the guts to shoot me. You are an FBI agent. You are wired to want justice by trial. You won't break the law."

Jerry took a look at the scene around him. John on the ground shot with Eve tending to him, Randy on the ground shot with Keleigh by him and Josie right with them holding her arm. He knew inside was his grandson and he hoped he was okay.

"This is justice." Jerry said pulling the trigger of his gun. He shot one shot right into Dave's heart. "And just to make too sure." He said putting another in his head. "You will never hurt my family again."

Dave went limp on the ground and Jerry walked over to where Keleigh and Randy. Eve had managed to help John to his feet. Red and Blue lights flashed and sirens blared. Jerry looked around as the FBI came flooding in. Jerry rolled his eyes. They were late again as usual.

Director Austin and his boys rushed in and surveyed the scene. Dave Batista was dead and three people had been shot outside.

"I need a couple of ambulances." He said into the radio. The paramedics soon came around the back and headed over to John, Randy, and Josie.

The door to the house opened and Ted came outside with Aiden in his arms. He walked over to Keleigh and handed her her son. He then headed over where Josie was.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as he hugged her.

"I'm okay, it's just a flesh wound." She replied repeating what the paramedic said.

"I'm sorry I didn't do more."

"It's okay. You were protecting Aiden right?"

"Yes. I didn't want to leave him alone."

She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "You did the right thing." He smiled and got into the ambulance with her. She was going to the hospital to be checked.

John was in the ambulance getting ready to go the hospital. Eve was by his side as she was going to be checked out too. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" John asked as the paramedic was tending to his wound.

"I'm okay. He didn't hurt me thanks to Josie and Adam." She replied. "The baby is okay too."

"I was so worried. I did everything to find you." He said taking out her wedding ring. "This is yours."

"Oh my God." She said with tears. She knew now that her fears were unfounded. John truly loved her. She put her ring on and kissed her husband.

"Is Aiden okay?" He asked her.

"Yes, Keleigh has him. She will bring him to see you." Eve said pointing to where Keleigh was with Randy and the paramedics looking at him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Keleigh asked as she held her son close.

"He is. He needs to go to the hospital."

"Alright." She said getting into the ambulance with him.

"Are you okay? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Randy asked her.

"No, luckily, little man here, made sure by being fussy." She smiled as she hugged her son.

"Looking after mommy already I guess." Randy laughed then groaned in some pain.

"Relax. I don't want you in pain." She said placing her hand on his.

"I have something for you." He said to her. "In my pocket."

She looked through his pocket and found her wedding ring. She cried when she saw it. She wasn't sure what Dave had done with it. She placed it on her finger and kissed her husband. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

John held Eve close with the good arm he did have. He looked across the yard and saw that Keleigh was standing there with Randy as they were loading him in one of the other ambulances. Somehow over the course of this, they had formed a bond. And nothing would ever change that.

Director Austin walked into the house and closed his eyes. Agent Brooks was dead and so were two of Batista's goons. He rounded the couch and closed his eyes again. Adam was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He knew he would have to question everyone that was in the house as to what happened. He felt a sudden sadness rush in on him. He had forced Adam to keep going. Do whatever you have to do. The words echoed in his mind. Adam had told him he wanted out. He had told him that he didn't want to do the things Batista had ordered. And because of his relentless determination to infiltrate Batista, Adam was dead. He turned around when he heard someone walk inside the house and looked over at Jerry who held his gun in his hands.

"Lawler, did you kill him?" Director Austin asked as he nodded over to Dave's body. Jerry looked back over his shoulder and then turned to face Austin again.

"Yeah, I did. He took so much from me. He killed the only woman I ever loved, he tortured my daughter and made her life a living hell. He wasn't doing to take anything else from me."

"Classic case of self defense." Austin said. He patted Jerry on the back and smiled. "You will get a commendation for this." Both men looked down at the fallen young man.

"I can't believe he had something to do with this. He was such a good kid once."

"He never stopped being a good kid. When he finished the academy and I recruited him, he told me that the whole reason that he wanted to be an agent was because of you. You had always been so great to him and his mom." Jerry's head shot up. "Agent Copeland will be remembered as a hero."

"How long had he been undercover?"

"Almost four years."

"Don't you think that information would have been beneficial to me and my team?" Jerry said.

"That information was on a need to know basis and you didn't need to know." Austin said as he walked away.

Jerry stood there looking at Adam's lifeless body. He had watched this young man grow up and now he was gone. He shook his head. Adam was just another person that Jerry cared about that Batista had taken from him. He walked back outside as the ambulances were heading to the hospital. He had to get there and check on his children. And in a lot of ways, that was what they all were. His children.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Randy, John and Josie arrived at the hospital and were taken back to the trauma area. Eve, Keleigh, Aiden and Ted were taken to other exam rooms to be checked out. Once they were checked and given a clean bill of health, they headed to the waiting room for news on the others. Keleigh looked up and saw her dad coming in.<p>

"Dad, is he dead?" She asked him while holding Aiden.

"Yes, he is. He won't hurt you guys ever again." Jerry hugged her and took his grandson from her. "How are Randy, John and Josie?"

"The paramedics say they will be fine. The doctors haven't come out yet to tell us anything."

"Batista didn't do anything you or anyone else did he?" Jerry had to know if Dave had hurt his daughter again.

"No, thanks to my little guy teething."

Jerry laughed and hugged his grandson. "Keleigh, about Adam."

"Is he okay?"

"No, he didn't make it. I'm sorry."

"I can't believe Adam worked for Dave and then he took that bullet for Ted. It doesn't make sense."

Jerry sighed. He knew he would have to tell Keleigh but was now the right time. He was saved from saying anything when the doctors came out.

"Mr. Cena, Mr. Orton and Ms. Fairchild?"

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Ms. Fairchild just had a flesh wound. We cleaned it and wrapped it. She will make a full recovery."

Ted breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I see her?"

"Yes." The doctor pointed to a nurse to take Ted back.

"What about my husband?" Eve said before Keleigh could ask.

"We are taking Mr. Cena to surgery. The bullet missed anything vital and Mr. Cena didn't lose that much blood. We expect him to make a full recovery. If you like, we can take you to the surgical waiting room?"

"Thank you." Eve said following the nurse.

"What about my husband?" Keleigh asked.

"He is fine. We are taking him to surgery as well. Like, Mr. Cena, the bullet missed any vital."

"Thank you." Keleigh said with a sigh of relief. She turned to her dad who held Aiden. "I'm going to the waiting room. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I just need to make a call." He handed Aiden to Keleigh and stepped outside to call Director Austin. He knew he would be coming to talk to everyone.

Ted walked into Josie's room and she smiled up at him. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She smiled at him when the kiss broke.

"I'm glad to see you too." She said with a chuckle as she settled her head against her chest.

"You have no idea how worried I was. Are you alright? Nobody hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." She said. "Well, other than the bullet in the arm."

"I have something for you." He said pulling the chain off his neck and taking her ring off of it.

He slid it on her finger and kissed her again. "There. Right back where it belongs." He said before he kissed her. "I love you Josie." She smiled.

"I love you too." There was a knock on the door and Jerry poked his head inside.

"I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No. I was just about to get my release papers and head home. How are Randy and John?" Josie asked.

"That's actually why I came to get you. They are both in surgery to remove the bullets. There was nothing vital hit though." Josie breathed a sigh of relief and jumped down off the gurney and grabbed her shoes.

"What about Adam? Is he okay?" Jerry hung his head and then looked back at Josie shaking his head slightly. "He died?" Jerry nodded. "That is so unfair. He did everything he could to protect us. To make sure that we were safe. And he saved Ted's life. He wasn't a bad guy Jerry. He wasn't a bad guy!" She said as tears fell down her cheeks. "Where are Keleigh and Aidan? I need to see them right now."

The doctor released her and she headed up to the surgical waiting room. She and Ted walked in and saw Keleigh sitting down with Aidan asleep in her lap. She looked over and saw Eve waiting too sitting by Keleigh.

"Are you both okay? Are the babies okay?" She asked walking in.

"I'm fine and so is the baby." Eve said first.

"Me and the baby are fine too." Keleigh replied.

"Is he okay?" She said pointing to Aidan.

"He is fine."

"Any news yet?"

"Not yet. The ER doctors said they both were going to fine. So that's good." Keleigh replied just as the doctor came out.

"Mrs. Cena?" He said.

"I'm Mrs. Cena." Eve said standing up. "How is my husband?"

"He is fine. We removed the bullet and replaced the blood he lost. I think he will make a full recovery. He is in recovery but I can take you to see him."

"Thank you." Eve said with a sigh of relief. She turned to Keleigh and Josie.

"Tell John I will see him later." Keleigh said to her. Eve nodded and hugged Josie and followed the doctor.

Eve nodded and hugged Josie and followed the doctor. Josie sat down in the chair next to Keleigh while she waited for news on Randy. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just a scratch. Jerry told me about Adam. He wasn't a bad guy K. He did everything he could to protect us. There has to be more to it. There has to be it." Keleigh sighed. She had the same suspicion. There had to be more to the story. The three of them looked up as the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Orton?" Keleigh smiled at the title and stood.

"That's me. How is my husband?"

"He's in recovery. We removed the bullet and replaced the blood. He should make a full recovery. I can take you to him if you will follow me." Keleigh nodded and they walked out of the surgical waiting room and headed to the recovery room. Keleigh handed Aiden to Josie and walked into the room as Director Austin came into the hallway and Jerry walked over.

"Lawler, can I have a word with you?"

"What?"

"I need to question them."

"Randy and John are in recovery. Their wives are with them. You can question Ms. Fairchild and Mr. DiBiase later. They have been through enough tonight."

"Lawler…"

"I said later. These kids have been tortured enough. And you can explain to them, ALL of them how Adam was involved and why he is dead. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go check on my son in law." Jerry walked back over to where Josie and Ted were. He smiled at them. They were so in love. And that was how it should be.

Keleigh walked into the room and sat down next to Randy's bed watching him sleep. She said a silent thank you that everything had turned out the way it had. Randy was still alive and they were finally together. And their baby was okay. She grabbed his hand in hers and smiled when he stirred a little and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey baby." He said his voice laced with sleep. "How is Josie? Is she alright?" Keleigh smiled. It was endearing to know that Randy cared so much for Josie. It showed what a great guy he really was.

"She's fine. She's out in the waiting room with Aiden, Ted and Dad. The doctor says everything is fine. You should be able to get out of here in a few days." He nodded. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "You just rest now. I will let Josie come in here and see you in a little while." He drifted back off to sleep and Keleigh walked out of the room.

Eve sat in John's room with her hand resting on her belly. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed. She and John were married and expecting a baby. She looked at the simple gold band on her hand.

"If you keep staring at that, I'm going to have to get you a better one." She looked over at the bed and smiled at her husband. "How is Josie?"

"She's fine. Just a scratch." John nodded.

"How…how is Randy?" Eve looked at him a little shocked that he would ask about his ex wife's new husband.

"I don't know. K said she would bring Aiden in to see you in a little while. The doctor said that you could go home in a few days." He nodded. "I love you John." He smiled at her and leaned up to kiss her.

"I love you too."

Keleigh walked back to the waiting room and saw Josie, Aidan, Ted, her dad, and Director Austin. She ignored him and walked up to Josie.

"How is Randy?" Josie asked.

"He is fine. He's sleeping. I think he would want to see you."

"Okay." Josie smiled and headed Aidan to Keleigh. She headed to Randy's room.

"I'm going to take Aidan to see John." Keleigh replied. She walked to John's room and knocked on the door. She heard Eve said come in. She walked in and saw John in the bed. "Hey, I thought you might want to see this little guy."

"I do." John smiled.

Eve realized that John and Keleigh needed some time with Aidan. She decided she would leave them. "I'm going to get something to eat. I will be back in a little while."

"Okay." John said to his wife. She kissed him and headed out.

Keleigh took the seat that Eve had vacated. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine. The doctors said I should be able to go home in a few days."

"Great. I'm glad." She smiled.

"How's Randy?"

"He is fine. He can go home in a few days too. Thank you for saving him. I know it wasn't easy for you."

"You're welcome." He looked at his ex wife and then his son. "K, I'm sorry for everything. For not being able to leave my work at the office, for the obsession to get Batista, for cheating with Mickie, for cheating with Eve. For making things hard for you when we got divorce and you were with Randy. I'm so sorry."

"I know. John, we both made mistake in our marriage. It wasn't any one person's fault." She sighed. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when Kofi died. I'm sorry that I cheated with Randy. I'm sorry for everything too."

"I know how close you and Randy were. I think maybe you were always meant to be together. I was fighting to hold on to someone who was never mine."

"John, I loved you and a part of me will always love you. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't love you. I don't want you to doubt that. You weren't my second choice."

"I know. I love you too. K, I want to start over with everything. I don't want to make things hard for you. I know you're happy with Randy and I'm glad you are. I want us to get along."

"I want that too. I want to start over. You with Eve and the baby you're having, me and Randy with this baby. And then little man here with everyone." She smiled tickling Aidan before gently handing him to John.

"Good." He smiled. He moved to looked at Aidan. "Hey, little man, I missed you." Aidan laughed as John tickled him too. John hugged his son tight. He was safe. They all were and he was grateful for that.

Keleigh smiled as she watched the interaction between them. She was glad that John was okay and that they were starting anew. She couldn't help but wonder if it was finally done with Batista. He was dead but there were so many questions that were yet to be answered.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Josie sat in Randy's room and waited for him to wake up. She was thankful that he was alive. Outside of Ted, he was the only family she had left. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him. It would be almost as bad as the thought of losing Teddy.<p>

"Why do all of the women in my life have these moments of deep thought?" She smiled when she heard his voice and turned to look at him. "How are you feeling Jo?"

"My arm hurts a little but I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm good. I mean I've been better but all things considered I'm okay." He said. "I wanted to thank you for saving Keleigh. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"I couldn't lose anyone else." Josie looked down at her lap for a second and then back up at Randy. "Adam, he…didn't make it." Josie said. "He wasn't a bad guy Randy. There had to be more to it than that." Randy nodded. He was about to say something when there was a commotion outside in the hallway. Josie looked over at him and then opened the door and peaked her head out. She saw Keleigh holding her hand and Director Austin nursing a fat lips.

Keleigh walked out of John's room to get Aidan's bottle when she heard her father and Director Austin talking.

"I am not going to be the one to tell her that. You're the one who came up with this whole hair brained scheme. You're the one who had that poor boy undercover. You're the one that ordered him to do whatever he had to do. You own up to your own mistakes and tell Keleigh the truth."

"What truth?" Keleigh asked as she turned around.

"Adam Copeland was an undercover agent. He….he'd been undercover for nearly three years. We needed an inside man in Batista's operation. He told me he wanted out. He told me he couldn't do it anymore." Keleigh listened to his words, tears forming in the corners of her eyes and suddenly her conversation with Adam back at the house made sense to her. "He got especially jumpy when he was…"

"When he was what?" Keleigh asked.

"Ordered to kill Stephanie McMahon Levesque." Director Austin said. Keleigh's head shot up and she trained her eyes on Director Austin waiting for him to finish. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Stephanie had been killed and he'd been the one who ordered the hit. "He told me he didn't want to do it. But I told him….." He never got the chance to finish the sentence when she punched him in his mouth.

"You ordered the hit on my best friend and you used the man who was totally in love with her to get it done. Both of their blood is on your hands. I haven't wished I was an agent for a long time. But right now, I wish I was. So I could throw my gun and badge back in your face and tell you to go fuck yourself." She said as she walked away.

Josie headed back into Randy's room. She knew he would want to know but she also thought maybe it was Keleigh who should tell him.

"Everything okay?" Randy asked when she came back.

"I think Keleigh should tell you. So, I'm going to get her."

Josie quickly left to get Keleigh. Randy wondered what was going and what the commotion was outside. Josie headed to John's room and told Keleigh that Randy was awake and was asking for her. Keleigh asked Josie to take Aidan while talked to Randy.

"Hey handsome." Keleigh said walking in.

"Hey yourself." Randy replied with a smile. "So, what's going on?"

"Why do you think something is going on?" She said before kissing him.

"Oh, this." He said taking her hand. "Who did you punch?"

"Director Austin." She said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You punched the director of the FBI?" He laughed.

"He deserved it." She smiled back.

"What's going on K?"

She sighed. "Adam was an undercover FBI agent. He had been deep cover in Batista's organization."

"What?" Randy was shocked that he didn't know that. He had gotten Adam the job with Batista.

"Yeah Adam was undercover."

"That's shocking."

"That's not all. Batista wanted Adam to prove his loyalty so he told Adam to kill Stephanie. Director Austin told Adam to do it. Director Austin did all of this."

A few days later, everyone filed into the church to say goodbye to Adam. Keleigh sat numbly in the pew just as she had when they'd buried her parents, Stephanie and Randy. And Gracie. Now she looked over to her side to see Randy sitting next to her. Batista was dead and they were finally free to live their lives. She looked over to her left and saw her sister in law with her face buried in Ted's neck, her silent sobs causing him to hold her tighter. She smiled a little at the thought of Josie being her sister in law. She and Randy may not have been biologically brother and sister but the bond that they shared was a strong as any natural born brother and sister could be. And Josie was a very sweet person. She hadn't known Adam all that well but you could tell that his death affected her deeply. And she had been the one to see the good in him when no one else could. When everyone else had given up hope that it was there.

She lifted her head and looked up at Director Austin. His lip was still swollen from the punch she'd given him. He'd deserved so much more than that. He turned to look at her and quickly looked away, his eyes filled with guilt. And he should have felt guilt. Adam and Stephanie's blood was on his hands. A fact she'd never let him live down. She turned her attention to the podium where her father was eulogizing someone who had been like a brother to her.

"I met Adam when he was about twelve. He was friends with my daughter. Keleigh had asked me if she and her friends could come to the FBI building for a field trip. Trent, my partner, wasn't really keen on the idea but I was so I arranged it. I remember Adam and Randy both saying that they wanted to be FBI agents. I laughed because they were just little kids and only saw the good in being an agent. Adam was a great agent. He went above for the case. He gave his life to save another person and that is something that is heroic. Adam, you were a great agent and person. You will be missed." Jerry walked down from the podium and placed the medal on Adam's coffin. He then took his seat by the other agents.

The burial proceeded where Keleigh's parents were buried along with Gracie, Roselyn, Joselyn, Stephanie, Kofi, Randy's parents, and Adam's mother. Keleigh stood by Adam's grave and watched them lower it. She realized just how many people she and Randy had loved where in that cemetery. How many people Batista and his family had taken away. She felt randy squeeze her hand and she looked up at him and smiled. Sometimes it still felt like a dream. Like she was going to wake up and be in Batista's house trying frantically to think of ways to avoid having him force himself on her. When she felt Randy's arms wrap around her, she realized that all of this was real.

"Come on baby. Let's go home." He whispered in her ear and she nodded softly. Everyone gathered at Keleigh and Randy's house to enjoy the Christmas they'd missed a little over a week earlier.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Josie smiled at Ted as he put the overnight bag in Randy's hummer and pouted. This would be the first night they'd spent apart since that horrible week in December.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's just one night. You go have some fun with Randy, John and Jerry and Keleigh, Eve and I will hang out. After 6pm tomorrow, I am all yours." She said smiling. He looked back at the apartment that Randy had given them seven months earlier and smiled. He was finally home. He was finally free of all of the horrible things he had done for Batista and his father and he was starting his life fresh. He was starting a life with the woman that he loved. His mama would be proud. She snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You ready?" Randy said as he got in the driver's seat of the car. Ted nodded and pulled Josie in for a slow, sweet kiss before he jumped in the hummer and they drove away.

Josie smiled as she headed back to the apartment. It was the night before their wedding and she was so excited to be finally marrying Ted. She opened the door and headed in.

"Ted and the guys get gone?" Keleigh asked while eating a chocolate chip muffin.

"Yeah, they are off to do whatever." She laughed sitting down on the sofa. She looked at Eve who was eight months and Keleigh who was nine months.

"Well the guys are gone, so we should get our girls night going." Eve smiled.

"I agree." Keleigh added. "So movies and snacks?"

"You're always eating. Are you sure there isn't two in there." Josie laughed pointing to Keleigh's stomach.

"I'm sure. The doctor said the ultrasound showed one little girl." Keleigh smiled. "Besides it's not my fault that my little girl here likes to eat. I guess she takes that after Randy."

"Yeah." Josie laughed. "It's so hard to believe that everything is good. After all we have been through."

"Hey, things are good and they are going to stay that way." Keleigh smiled. "Now, let's get to the movie and eating."

"I second that." Eve laughed.

Randy and Ted arrived at Randy's and headed in. John and Jerry were already there with Aidan. Jerry and John looked up as Ted and Randy walked through the door.

"Alright fellas, what's on the agenda for tonight?" John asked as he handed a squirming Aidan to Randy.

"Well, I figured after we put this little guy to bed, we could have a few beers. Maybe shoot some pool on the table in the basement. Find out how Jerry's date went last night." Randy said.

"You had a date last night?" John asked a little amused.

"He's had a couple of dates with a certain new blonde agent in his department." John's head turned to look at Jerry again.

"Kelly?" Jerry smiled and nodded. "Oh man. Mason has been after her for weeks. How'd you manage to do that?"

"I have my secrets. But believe me it's nothing serious. She's just doing it to make him jealous anyways." Jerry answered with a wink. "Why don't you boys go and get some beers and let Teddy here put Aidan down for bed?" John and Randy looked at each other. "I have a phone call to take." He said as he took his phone out of his pocket and walked outside. Randy handed Aidan to Teddy who laid his head down on Teddy's shoulder and John and Randy walked to the garage. Randy pulled the fridge open and pulled out a few beers and he could hear John in the other fridge getting a few of the party trays out. They hadn't really talked about anything after the night at Batista's house. It was like the unspoken elephant in the room and John was tired of avoiding it. They had to talk about it and clear the air and now was as good a time as any.

"Why'd you do it?" Randy asked turning to look at John.

"Why'd I do what?"

"That night at Batista's when he had the gun pointed at me? Why'd you push me out of the way and take the bullet?"

"I couldn't let you get shot and die with your wife sitting in front of you. I don't even think I thought. I didn't like you and saving you wasn't something I would have done. But I looked at Keleigh and how much it would hurt her. What I said to Batista that night was true. She was never mine. She was always yours Randy. And if it came to it now, I'd do it again in a second." Randy smiled.

"Wow Cena, it almost sounds like you consider me a friend."

"More like a permanent pain in the ass that I'm honored to call my family." John said as he started laughing at the look on Randy's face. "Let's go get Ted drunk."

"Not too drunk. You know he is marrying my little sister tomorrow." John smiled and nodded.

"I know."

Josie had put in a romantic comedy for them to watch and they ordered Chinese, because Keleigh was craving it, Mexican, because Eve was craving it, and pizza because that was what Josie wanted.

"So, Josie are you excited about the wedding?" Eve asked as they ate and watched the movie.

"I am. I can't wait to be Ted's wife. But I'm nervous about being married. What if I suck at marriage?"

"I don't know if you can suck at marriage." Keleigh replied. "And that coming from someone in her second marriage." She laughed. "Josie, every marriage is different. You find what works for you and that's all you can do. Marriage is give and take. You have good times and you have bad times. But if you're lucky, you have more good than bad. But you learn to take the bad and deal with it and enjoy the good."

"I'm just worried that Ted will be disappointment in me."

"I don't think that is possible." Eve said. "Ted loves you so much. When someone loves you that much, nothing could ever make them disappointed."

"Eve is right. Josie, you and Ted are going to have a great life together. Fill with happiness and children and everything you have ever wanted."

"Thanks guys." She smiled. She had to at the scene around her.

They had somehow made peace with the past including all of the hurt they caused each other. She knew that Eve had hurt Keleigh by her affair with John but they had somehow moved past it. She knew they weren't the best of friends. But they were friends none the less.

A little while later, Ted was sitting out on the patio looking out at the swimming pool in the back yard. He thought about Josie and how different being married was going to be. He thought about all the marriages he'd seen and butterflies fluttered around in his stomach. What if he wasn't what she expected him to be? What if he couldn't be the husband and provider she deserved? He took another sip of his beer and looked up as the patio door opened and John and Randy walked out.

"Hey man, what are you doing out here?" John asked as they sat down in the chairs on either side of Ted.

"Thinking." Ted said.

"What are you so worried about? Josie loves you and there is nothing you could ever do to make her stop loving you." Randy said.

"How do you do that? How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I know that Josie is always on your mind. As long as you keep that, you guys will be fine."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Orton is right. When you're as in love with someone as you obviously are with Josie, nothing else matters. Just love her. Be there for her and let her know every single day that nothing in the world is more important to you than she is. Treat her right. Don't ever do anything to hurt her. And remember that you guys are going to have fights every now and then but that at the end of the day, it is the two of you against the world." Ted nodded.

"Thanks guys."

"Now, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Keleigh woke up sometime in the middle of the night with the bed sheets soaked and excruciating pain in her stomach. She tried really hard not to panic. She let out a soft groan and grabbed for her cell phone. Josie, who had been up to get a glass of water, heard her voice and walked to the door of her room.<p>

"Randy, I... (pain) my water broke." Josie walked into the room and grabbed the cell phone out of K's hand.

"Hey, it's Josie."

"Is she okay?" Randy asked now fully awake.

"Yeah. She's doing fine for now. I'm going to take her to the hospital. We will meet you there."

"Alright. We are on the way. Thanks Jo."

Josie hung the phone up and helped Keleigh get changed. She smiled at her as they walked down the hallway slowly.

"I'm so sorry this happened on your wedding day." Keleigh said through the pain.

"Hey, Maddie decided she couldn't miss her Aunt Josie's wedding. It's not your fault. Now you just sit right there. I'm going to go get Eve and help her get ready." Josie said as she walked around the corner.

Randy slipped on his clothes and his shoes and was frantically looking for his keys. Jerry walked in with Aiden and looked at him a little confused.

"Where the fuck are my keys?"

"What's the matter?"

"Keleigh's water broke. Josie and Eve are taking her to the hospital. I need to find my keys. I can't miss this. I just... I have to be there." John and Ted walked into the room and looked at them a little confused.

"What the hell is everyone doing up?" John asked.

"K is in labor. Her water broke. Josie and Eve are taking her to the hospital." Jerry said.

"Well what the hell are we doing standing around here for? Let's get going." John said as he walked into the bed room he was sharing with Aiden and got him dressed. He put on his clothes and walked back into the kitchen to stand with the other three men who were all fully dressed.

"Jerry and I will take my car. You drive Randy in yours." Ted said as they headed out the door to rush to the hospital.

Josie was speeding down the freeway K was in the front seat and Eve was in the back holding on to her belly.

"Josie can you slow down a little before you jar the baby right out of me?" Eve asked.

"Oh no! You keep that baby in there. I can only deal with one at a time." Josie said causing Keleigh to laugh a little.

"I hope you're a little calmer when it's your turn to have a baby." Keleigh said causing them all to laugh.

"Oh I'm sure I will be. Teddy will probably be a nervous wreck though."

"And so will Randy." Two cars came speeding past them and pulled to a stop at the entrance to the hospital just as Josie pulled in.

Keleigh opened the door and got out. She turned and was face to face with the guys. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Police lights." Jerry replied.

"Enough can we get in the hospital?" Josie said looking to them. "Someone here is in labor."

"Oh right." They turned their attention back to Keleigh who was already at the entrance door.

Randy rushed to her and they headed inside followed by everyone. They were immediately taken up to the maternity floor and put into a room. Randy was scared because of what happened with Rosie. He couldn't bear it if it happened again. The nurse hooked Keleigh up to the fetal monitor and started an IV.

"Randy, relax, everything is going to be okay." Keleigh said looking at her husband. "So, sit down."

He sat down by her bed. "I'm just worried. I couldn't take it if I lost you or our baby."

She reached out and took his hand. "Nothing is going to happen to me or the baby. We are fine everything is fine."

"I hope so."

"Hey, we have been through so much. This is our happy ending. You, me and our baby plus Aidan and any other kids we have and my dad, Josie and Ted, my ex and his wife. One big blended family." She laughed.

He had to laugh too. They heard the door open and the doctor came in.

"Keleigh, how do you feel?"

"Well I'm not having a contraction right now."

"Alright, let's examine you." He got some gloves and checked to see how far she was dilated. "Okay, you are already dilated to seven centimeters. At this rate, we should have a baby very soon."

"Can I get an epidural?"

"Yes if you want."

"Yes I do."

"Okay." He made a note in her chart and left the room. The doctor came in a few minutes later and give her the epidural.

Josie was standing against the wall with her head back and her eyes closed. She smiled and looked into Ted's eyes as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry about the wedding baby." he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"It's okay. I don't care when we get married or how we get married. I just want to be your wife. And if we have to postpone it, I understand. Keleigh and Randy are my family. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." she said. Jerry heard her words and looked at John who seemed to have the same idea at the same time. Jerry pulled John by the arm a little ways away from the others and smiled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jerry asked.

"Those two have been through so much. They deserve a nice wedding. I'll make the calls to the guys and cash in a few favors. You go see what you can do with the hospital administrator." John said. Jerry nodded his head in agreement and walked away. John got his cell phone out and dialed the first number on his contact list. If Teddy and Josie couldn't get to their wedding, they'd simply have to bring the wedding to them.

"Okay, Keleigh. You are at ten and the baby is crowning, so I need a big push." The doctor said to her.

Keleigh nodded and started to push. The doctor told Randy to hold her hand as she pushed.

"Okay, Keleigh, I see the head. Big push." Keleigh did as the doctor said. A few minutes later, their daughter was born. "You have a healthy little girl." The doctor said handing the baby to Keleigh.

"She really is okay?" Randy asked.

"Yes, Mr. Orton, your daughter is healthy." The doctor cut the cord and the nurse took the baby to get cleaned up.

"She's beautiful." Keleigh said once they handed her back. She looked at Randy who sat down beside her on the bed. "I told you everything would be okay. We are okay."

He smiled and kissed her. "So, Madeline Elisabeth?"

She nodded. They had picked Madeline after Randy's mother and Elisabeth after Keleigh. "Yes. Here hold your daughter." She gently handed him Maddie.

Randy sat there holding their daughter. This was what he had wanted for so long. His mind went to Rosie and Josslyn. That day he never thought he would get a chance like this again. But as he held his daughter he knew there was nothing greater than being one.

Keleigh had to smile at Randy holding their daughter. She knew how much this meant to him. How much he wanted to be a father. "I think everyone else would like to know she's here."

He nodded and handed her Maddie. He then kissed her again before heading out to the waiting room.

Josie smiled when she saw Randy walking toward them. He stopped in front of her and gave her a hug, the smile still on his face.

"I have a daughter. Madeline Elisabeth. She's so beautiful. Keleigh and the baby are doing just fine."

"I'm so happy for you." Josie said as she hugged him again. Jerry walked back up and looked at them.

"Congratulations Grandpa. You have a beautiful little granddaughter." Randy said. Jerry smiled and hugged his son in law.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jerry asked. Randy nodded. Josie, Ted and Eve walked toward the cafeteria. "Josie and Ted were talking earlier about the wedding. Josie said she didn't care where or when they got married. John's cashing in a few favors and I've talked to the hospital administrator. If it's okay with you and K, we'd like to have their wedding here. In the chapel. You and K are all Josie has. Well I guess apart from the rest of us and it only seems right that all of her family be here when she gets married. And I know it would mean a lot to her if you walked her down the aisle like planned."

"Let me talk to K about it."

"I think it's a great idea." Both of them turned to look at Keleigh, sitting in the wheel chair holding her daughter. "I'm all for it."

"Great. Then it's all settled." Jerry said smiling.

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter?" she asked. Jerry nodded and took Madeline from Keleigh and looked at her smiling. She looked like an angel. "So I might be a little limited but what can I do?"

"Keep the bride busy. I need to go get the groom and let him in on this." Jerry said as he kissed the baby on her forehead and handed her to Randy. "I'll come let you know when it's time."

"Are you sure? I don't' want you too tired." Randy said to her.

"It's fine. I want to be there for her. And I can rest after." Keleigh smiled. "She deserves this."

Randy smiled and kissed his wife. It was just like her to put everyone else first. "I love you."

Keleigh smiled. "I love you too."

Jerry had come and got Ted so Josie and Eve were heading up to see Keleigh and Maddie. They arrived at her room and headed in. Keleigh was holding Maddie.

"Hey, do you want to meet your niece?" Keleigh said to Josie when she saw them.

"Of course." Josie said walking over. Keleigh handed her Maddie. Josie held the tears as she held Maddie. She couldn't help but think of Rosie and Josslyn. She missed them and she hated that she never got a chance to be an aunt. She had loved spending time with Aiden over the last few months and now she had a new niece to spoil too. But she couldn't help but think that she was abandoning her memory of them and betraying her sister. "She's perfect."

Keleigh smiled at her. "I know what you're thinking. She would want this for you. You aren't betraying her. She knew how much you loved her and Josslyn. That doesn't change because of me and Maddie."

"I know. I just, Rosie wanted Josslyn so much."

"I know that. Josie, this is a happy day and it's normal to think of our loved ones we have lost. I think about my mom and my dad, Gracie, Adam and Stephanie. We have all lost so much but we have gained a lot too. And being happy with our lives now is what they would want for us."

"Yeah you're right." Josie smiled and held Maddie close. Keleigh was right. They had so much in their lives to be thankful for.

John was directing traffic in the chapel getting the decorations and arrangements made. He'd sent Jerry to the house to get the tuxes and Kelly had gone to get the dresses. Mason, who had a secret talent for flower arrangements, had made the center pieces and the bouquets.

"Mason, those flowers look great." Kelly said as she walked into the room. "They are so beautiful."

Mason smiled at the object of his affection. John walked up beside him. "This is really nice what you're doing for Josie and Ted."

"Wow, this looks amazing." Ted said. John turned around and smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Josie is a great girl. And you guys deserve this."

"How can I help?"

"Go help Stephen and Glenn hang the lights. Then you need to get ready." Ted smiled and nodded.

Josie sat in Keleigh's room rocking Madeline in the rocking chair. Keleigh smiled. She knew Josie was also thinking about being a mom herself.

"You're going to make a great Mama one day."

"I hope so. Ted and I talked about kids and we decided on two. A boy and a girl. We even have names picked out."

"And they are?"

"Well, for a girl we like Melanie Claire and for a boy, Jackson Keith." Josie said as she looked down at Maddie. "And I'm sure your Uncle Teddy will have you just as spoiled as he will them."

"Jackson Keith huh?"

"Yeah, my dad's name was Jackson and Keith is after Randy." Keleigh smiled. Randy had been standing behind the door and smiled too. He opened the door causing both of them to look up at him. Josie looked at him a little confused when she saw him in his tux for the wedding."Why are you dressed like that?"

"Would I dress in jeans and a t-shirt to give my little sister away?" he said smiling. "John and Jerry decided that since you and Ted couldn't get to your wedding, we'd bring your wedding to you. I have Kelly out here with your dress, Eve and Keleigh's dresses and all the stuff to do your hair and makeup. Ted and the rest of your guests are waiting for you in the chapel. You don't want to keep him waiting do you?"

Josie wiped the tears from her eyes, touched by the fact that they had all gone to so much trouble for her. She handed Keleigh Maddie and walked over and hugged the man who had become a big brother to her.

"I'll be back in a little bit to see how you guys are doing." he said as he kissed her on the cheek and stepped aside for Kelly to come in.

They had to get dressed and get things rolling on the wedding. Finally it seemed they were all getting their happy ending.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Josie walked out of the bathroom in her dress, the same dress that had been her mother's and Rosie's before. Keleigh smiled brightly at her.<p>

"You look beautiful. Ted isn't going to know what hit him."

"You think so?"

"He is going to love it." Eve said. Kelly smiled and helped her apply her veil. She'd opted to keep her auburn colored hair down with a slight twist and soft curls cascading down the back. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and then smiled over at her friends.

"Let's go get me married." They walked out of the room and met Randy in the hallway. He smiled at them.

"You look beautiful." he whispered to Josie as he took her arm.

Ted was pacing back and forth and John and Jerry were doing their best to help calm his nerves.

"Nervous?"

"Anxious is more like it. I can't believe this day is finally here." Ted said. "I want to thank you both for doing this. You have no idea how much this means to me. And to Josie."

"Just do us all a favor and treat her right so Randy doesn't kill you okay?" John said. "Because he will." Ted nodded.

"Nothing to worry about there. I love her so much I can hardly stand it sometimes. She's everything to me." Kelly peeked her head in the door to tell them all it was time. They all took their places at the front of the chapel and Ted waited anxiously for Randy to walk Josie down the aisle.

Keleigh sat on the chair closest to Josie. She was still weak and tired after having Maddie. Eve stood by Josie as kind of a stand in for Keleigh. The hospital minister stood there waiting.

"Be seated." He said to the group. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in marriage, Ted and Josie. Who gives this woman to be married?"

"I do." Randy replied. The minister nodded and Randy took a seat by Keleigh.

"Ted, Josie, marriage is an honorable instigation and one not to be entered into lightly. Is it your wish to be joined in marriage?"

"It is." They both said.

"Ted, do you take Josie to be your wife? To love and comfort from this day forward."

"I do."

"Josie, do you take Ted to be your husband?"To love and comfort from this day forward?"

"I do."

"The rings." John handed the minister the rings. "The wedding ring is a visible sign of an invisible bond. I asked that everyone who is married take time to look at the ring on your finger and remember this day of your own wedding. And help Ted and Josie in their marriage."

Randy and Keleigh and John and Eve all looked at their wedding rings as the minister said that.

The minister turned to Ted and handed him the ring. "Ted take this ring and place it on Josie's finger and say with this ring, I thee wed."

"With the ring, I thee wed." Ted slipped the gold band on her finger and smiled at her.

"Josie, take this ring and place it on Ted's finger and say with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Josie smiled as she slipped the gold band on his finger.

"Ted, Josie, by exchanging vows and rings, you make your commitment before God and this company. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ted smiled and pulled Josie in close to him and gave her the sweetest kiss before pulling away.  
>"It is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ted DiBiase Jr." the minister said. Everyone cheered glad that Ted and Josie had finally gotten their happily ever after.<p>

"Congratulations you guys." Everyone said as they met in the waiting room after the ceremony.

"Thanks but I think the new mom needs a nap." Josie smiled pointing to Keleigh who was asleep in the wheelchair.

Randy nodded and headed over to his wife. He shook her awake. "Are you ready to go back to the room with Maddie?"

"Yes." She said softly. "I'm sorry you guys. I'm just tired."

"K, you don't have to apologize. You just had a baby of course you're tired and this was unexpected." Josie hugged her and placed a kiss on Maddie's head.

"You look beautiful and will be happy." Randy said hugging her. "I love you, Jo."

"I love you too. Take care of my sister-in-law and niece." She smiled. He kissed her on the cheek and headed to help Keleigh into her room.

"So, you guys going to leave on your honeymoon?" Eve asked.

"I don't know. I don't' want to leave now."

"You guys go. Have fun. We'll be here for them." Jerry said as he held Aidan. Josie leaned over and gave him and Aidan a hug and she and Ted walked away hand in hand. She was a little nervous about the wedding night. It would be the first time that she and Ted had been together since Mike had raped her. She'd been working it out in therapy and she'd talked to Keleigh. She knew she was ready to be with him.

She trusted him and she knew he would never to anything to hurt her. They weren't really going far. Just to Galveston. But it would be away from everyone else. Just the two of them. So they could start their lives together. They way they were meant to. Josie threw the bouquet over her shoulder as they were walking out of the cafeteria and smiled when she saw that Kelly had caught it.

Randy sat in the room with Keleigh and Maddie. Maddie was sleeping peacefully in the plastic bassinet nearby. He couldn't help but look at his family. This was what he had always wanted. What he thought, after Rosie and Josslyn that he would never have. Now finally he had the family he wanted.

"You know we aren't going anywhere right?" Keleigh said looking at him.

"Yeah." He said with a smile before walking over to her. "It is just still amazing that I have you both."

She took his hand in hers. "I know." She smiled.

"This is all I ever wanted."

"I know. I think we were always meant to be. We just took our time getting here." She smiled.

"Yeah." He kissed her. "So how many more are we going have?"

"Seriously? You already want more kids?"

"Yes."

"I think you should say that after we take Maddie home."

He laughed. He finally had the family he'd always wanted. And he had Keleigh to share it with. He smiled to himself and settled back on the bed with Keleigh and Maddie and closed his eyes. For the first time in a long time, Randy was at peace.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, this is the last chapter of this story. And this is the last story in the Hearts and Handcuffs series. We just want to thank each of you for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story. It means so much.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo. Thanks so much for writing this with me. We are a great team.

Disclaimer:I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

><p>5 years later<p>

Randy shook the rain off his jacket as he walked in the back door and hung his coat up. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen and watched as Keleigh stood there with Madeline making cookies for Santa.

"Does Santa really like cookies, mommy?" The five year old said.

"Of course he does. I happen to know that Santa loves sugar cookies." Keleigh replied as she got the cookie cutters. She looked up and saw her husband standing in the doorway. "When did you get here?"

"Just now." He said walking over and kissing her hello. He kissed Maddie on the head and then headed over to the nearby pack n play and picked up his three month old son, Zachary Andrew. Keleigh had told him that Zachary was going to be the last child they had. He was also the only one that was planned. Aidan was seven, Maddie was five, Emma Kathryn and Ella Anne were three and finally Zachary.

"You need to get ready everyone will be here soon." Keleigh said to him.

"Alright." He put Zachary back in the pack n play and headed upstairs.

John and Eve pulled up to the house. He looked over at her and smiled and then glanced behind him in the backseat to see his daughters Five year old Olivia and two year old Faith. He still thought it was a little strange that they'd become a family but nothing about life in the last ten years had been normal really. They got out of the car and headed up to the house and rang the bell.

"John, Eve, come in." Keleigh said when she opened the door.

"Thanks for having us over." Eve said to her.

"Of course anytime. Girls, Maddie, Emma and Ella are in the playroom." Olivia and Faith ran to the playroom. "Aidan is showing my dad how to work the XBOX."

"I think I will go help." John kissed Eve and headed into the game room.

"Well, do you want to help me finish dinner?" Keleigh asked Eve.

"Yeah." Eve smiled and walked in the kitchen with her. It was nice that they had managed to overcome everything and be friends again.

"Josie and Ted should be here soon." Keleigh said as they finished the desserts.

"How is she feeling these days?" Eve asked.

"Tired but happy. This second pregnancy has been a little rougher on her with Jackson running around." Eve nodded.

"Jackson Keith! Stop right there young man or I will call Santa!" they heard Ted calling. Both of them laughed. Ted, Josie and their three year old son Jackson came into the kitchen. Ted pulled Jack's coat off and he gave both K and Eve hugs before he ran off to play with Aidan and the others. Josie had a hand on her belly as she walked a little further into the kitchen and kissed Ted.

"Teddy, I don't know why you're fussing at him. He's exactly like you are." Josie said laughing.

"Yeah and hopefully this little girl will be just like you." Ted said as he kissed her.

"A girl?" Keleigh asked.

"We found out yesterday." Josie said as she hugged them both. "Miranda Rocelyn DiBiase."

"That's a beautiful name. Do your big brothers know yet?"

"Know what?" Randy asked as he and John came into the kitchen.

"We found out yesterday that we are having a girl. Miranda Rocelyn DiBiase." Randy smiled as he leaned over and kissed the girl who had become like a sister to him on the cheek.

"That's great Jo. Keleigh and I have tons of stuff to unload on you."

"Yeah, us too. I think Eve kept everything Livie and Faith ever had." John said as he stood there with his arm around her shoulder. Eve backhanded him in the stomach and he grimaced and pouted a little causing her to laugh and kiss him.

"Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes. Randy will you set the table?" He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. Jerry came walking into the kitchen and smiled as he saw Josie and Ted.

"When did you guys get here?"

"Just a minute ago. Josie was telling everyone about the baby."

"Do we know what it is yet?"

"A baby girl. Miranda Rocelyn." Josie said. Jerry hugged her.

"You look tired. Why don't you come sit in the living room with me and the kids?" She nodded and left the kitchen.

Keleigh and Eve finished up the dinner and placed it on the table. Once Keleigh was certain it was set, she called everyone to the table.

"Okay, I know we normally say what we are thankful for on Thanksgiving but I thought it would be good if everyone went around and said one thing they would like this Christmas season. Being a gift or something else." Keleigh said to them. "So I will go first. I have everything I want this year. I have a wonderful husband, amazing children and a wonderful family. Each and every one of you mean so much to me. I am who I am and my life is how it is because of all of you. I love you guys."

"Well, I guess I will go next." Randy said from his seat beside Keleigh. "I honestly can't think of anything I want this Christmas. Other than to spend the holidays with my family. A family is all I have ever wanted and I have that with the best person in the world. May we have many holidays together."

"This Christmas all I want is everyone to be happy and healthy." Jerry said to them. "We all have many blessings this year. Aidan, Maddie, Olivia, Emma, Ella, Jackson, Faith, Zachary and the new one Josie and Ted will have, are the best blessing we can have. Children and family is what the season is for. Each of you here are like my children and grandchildren. I love you all."

John smiled. "I guess I'll go next. I'm thankful to have my children and my wife. I'm thankful for K and Jerry always being there for me. I'm thankful for Josie always being there to help lighten the mood and lastly, I'm thankful for Randy and Ted always being there to offer support and be pains in my butt. You guys are my family and I love each one of you." Eve smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I'll go next. I'm thankful for everything. I'm thankful that I have Keleigh and Josie as my best friends and that we are going through this crazy journey of motherhood together. I'm thankful for my kids and my husband. I'm thankful that we've become this big family that will always be there for each other. I didn't have a lot of family before this so having you all in my life means more than you guys will ever know. I love you all and I'm proud to call you family."

Ted kissed his wife's hand. "I'm thankful for all of you also and how we have all overcome so much. My beautiful wife and son and daughter on the way. They are my world. And all I want is to spend as much time with them as I can."

Josie smiled. "I guess I'm last." She laughed. "I'm thankful for my life and everyone in it. You all have played a major role in how my life has turned out. You are the best family anyone can have. After my parents died and then Rosie and Joselyn, I wasn't sure I would have a family again. But sometimes something wonderful comes from tragedy. I couldn't ask for a better family than this one. I love you all."

They ate dinner and then opened presents. John and Eve went into one of the guestrooms. Josie and Ted sat in the living room talking with Jerry. Keleigh did the dishes and then went to check on Randy and the kids. She smiled when she saw them in the playroom. Aidan and Jackson were on one side, Ella and Emma were on the other. Maddie, Olivia and Faith were curled up on his chest next to Zachary. She smiled. This is how she'd always pictured her life. And now she had everything she'd ever wanted. They all did. Life and fate had finally gotten it all right for all of them.

Please Reivew!


End file.
